Devil in the Sand
by AndyHood
Summary: Sam Witwicky's older brother Tryell was stationed in Qatar when it was attacked by alien robots. What happens when he discovers that this new war hits closer to home? How will Tyrell keep his family safe when everything he knows in the world is shaken?
1. Chapter 1

e idea of this story hit me the other day and I had to start writing on it even when I promised that I would finish my other stories first. Got introduced to the Transformers series last month and have been crazy about it since. Hope you enjoy. And fair warning, I'm not an English person, and there is going to be probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes….sorry!

My name is Tyrell Witwicky, I was a soldier fighting in the middle east. But one day that all changed.

_Helicopter, 2 miles from Qatar. The Middle East .Present Day._

I leaned back on the seat, enjoying the thought of being home again in a few days. My first tour of duty was almost over. I couldn't wait to see my mom and dad, and my little brother Sam. I wondered how much Sam had changed while I was away. From his last letter, tomorrow, was the big day, he would find out if dad will help him buy a car or not. I remembered the deal I had made with my dad about a car when I was seventeen, and knowing dad, he would pull the Porsche trick on Sam like he did me. I remembered it, it was piece of work, 1970's Chevy truck. With so much rust you couldn't tell if it was red or not. Every time you started it up it would backfire, my friends always made fun of it. I remembered Sam's face when I drove up with it, he started to have a mini melt down. I didn't want to break his heart; he probably was worried that was the kind of car that he would get. I told him that it was the one that I wanted, because it had a story behind it unlike new cars. I was hoping that dad would get him a nicer car then what I had gotten. I sold it right before I left; because I knew if it had stayed, Sam would have ended up with it. My parents had been stunned when I joined up. My mother cried for a week barley speaking to me, I knew it would break her heart, but I had wanted to be in the army since I was a kid, it was my dream. Dad was more supportive, congratulating me, even buying me a case of beer, said that if I was old enough to go to war, I was old enough to drink. Sam had been the most surprised that I was leaving, leaving him. I had always been there for him, defending him from jocks, punishing the ones that tried to beat him up. I even cheered him up when he didn't make the football team. Before I left, I gave him half the money I made from my truck for his car fund.

I was snapped out of my memories by Fig. Fig was constantly talking in Spanish and talking about his mother's home cooking. And as the days went by, he increasingly told us about it.

"Oh, god, five months of this, I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator etouffee. "

Epps looked up from his i-pod. "Hey you've been talking about barbeque gators and crickets the last two weeks, I'm never every going over to your mama's house, Fig. I promise." Sargent Bobby Epps was a cool man, best arm in the all of the Rangers, he was a complete bad ass with a gun.

"But Bobby, Bobby gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Fig said.

"I understand," said Epps, but gave up the rest of his sentence when Fig began to speak in Spanish. Epps rolled his eyes and mimicked Epps. Everyone started telling Fig that they didn't speak Spanish.

"English, I mean how many times we… We don't speak Spanish," said Capt. William Lennox. He was the commander of our squad. He was a nice dude, when I first came over here; he showed me how to survive. Everyone respected him; he was the guy that everyone looked up to. Many of the Rangers called him dad, when he wasn't around. That's how are squad was, we were like a family. Lennox and Epps were the parents. Burke was the tough big brother, Fig and Donnelly were the annoying cousins. And since I was the youngest, everyone saw me as the little brother, protecting my back much like how I always watched Sam.

"Why do you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage" and again Fig switched to Spanish.

"Go with Spanish, whatever," said Lennox, obviously tired of arguing with Fig about the Spanish thing.

I smiled listening to Fig speaking Spanish and everyone arguing about it, it was one of the best comedy scenes on the whole tour of duty. I would miss these moments when I went home, this was probably one of the last moments that the whole squad would be together. After this tour some were leaving the army. I planned on signing on for another tour.

"Hey, you remember weekends? Huh? The Sox's at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer" asked Donnelly. If we were in the Air Force, he wouldn't have gotten through, take away his coke bottle glasses and he would be blind as a bat, with red hair.

"Perfect day," said Fig he turned to look at me. "Hey Ty, you got a perfect day?"

I answered the first thing that entered my mind, "Spending the day with my family back home." The guys just laughed at my answer. But Capt. Lennox stepped in.

"I just want to hold my baby girl for the first time."

Everyone just started saying that he was going soft on them.

"Shut up" said the Capt. and everyone did. I looked at him and he just smiled at me. I was grateful that he stepped in.

"Everyone this is your Captain speaking, we will be landing shortly"

Everyone settled down as the helicopter landed on the base. Once everyone had unloaded we split up. Epps challenged people from different squads to a game of basketball.

"If any of you ladies are feelin lucky, meet me on the court" he yelled.

Some of the men headed for the showers.

Burke shoved everyone out of the way to get under the stream, making some of them complain. But no one wants to go up against Burke, the guy was about 260 and was covered with tattoos. I walked towards the tents, Lennox sat down to write down some notes when a kid, Mahfouz, from a village in the mountains came running up to Lennox.

"Lennox!"

"Hey bud, how you been"

"Fine, Water?"

"Thanks Mahfouz. You want to help me unload the gear." Mahfouz smiled happily, nodding, he loved being around Lennox.

I walked away then, Lennox sure did have a way with kids, there was no doubt in my mind that he would be a great dad to his little girl. I settled down in my tent to finish a letter to Sam that I had started before we had been sent out.

_Dear Sam,_

_How's it going little brother, I hope you managed to get all those three A's and got all that money. Make sure you get a sweet car, so when I come home next week, we can go cruising like I promised we would. Hope that your new ride attracts the ladies like bees to honey, mine sure didn't. Especially that girl you've been pining over for years. What's her name, Mikaela Banes. Here's a tip for you, don't let Miles near her. Let her get to know you before you drop the Miles bomb, seriously, no girl wants to hear about aliens. I hope Dad isn't driving you crazy with all the new rules for the yard, and I'm telling you he will have rules. That man loves his yard. Hope mom isn't embarrassing you too much, you little baby-booty man. I hope that Mojo is better, and please don't let mom put any bling on him, it might kill the poor dude, thats what I think did poor Kojo in last year, pour terrier couldn't stand the shame of having jewelry. I can't wait to be home with you, I miss it every day. I miss the color green, everything here is brown, and even I have turned brownish. I haven't seen grass in all these months, or ice. When I get home I'm going to get a big ice-cream cone and going for a swim. Well it's about supper time; I've got to get this to the mail truck. Make sure you take care of mom and dad for me. I'll be home before you know it. _

_Your brother,_

_Tyrell._

The call for supper was going out, I hadn't realized I had taken so long in writing my letter, I ran outside, barley catching the truck as it was leaving to load up the mail plane. It was beginning to get dark, the coldness of the desert was setting in, and I could almost see my breath.

I remembered my first day here; I had sweated like a pig all day, and almost froze to death that night. I was still amazed of how the weather conditions changed so drastically in a couple of hours' time. It took almost two weeks before I got used to it. I heard from men on their second tours of duty, that it was like this back home in the states. You froze during the day and sweated like a pig at night, your body just wasn't used to it.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and started walking. I was heading for the mess tent, not knowing that everything was about to change. I glimpsed a helicopter landing, over near the control center. I thought nothing of it as I pulled back the fold for the mess tent.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire.

I looked over to the control center; a weird sound had accompanied the gun shots. As I watched the helicopter I saw land started to move, and it stood up. It was a giant robot! Its hands was replaced with a cannon looking thing, and a gun. The gun arm began firing at the men; everyone was ducking for cover on the runway, when he fired the other arm. A huge blast of energy followed the shot blowing windows in the tower and blowing the jeeps away killing the humans instantly.

By that time everyone had emptied the mess hall, running for their guns. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Captain Lennox.

"Come on, follow me." I didn't argue, as we ran past my tent I grabbed my gun and vest, barely slowing down. I followed Lennox as he ran towards the fields surrounding the base, clutching the hand of Mahfouz. Epps appeared next to us, pointing back towards the control center.

"They bombed the antenna farm, were under attack!" he yelled.

The rest of our squad appeared around us, we ran to the supply field of tanks, dodging flying bits of cars and planes on fire. Lennox pulled Mahfouz onto his back. Men were running all around us, the sound of the things cannon becoming louder. The night was brighten with each explosion. The sound of dying men all around us. We ran to the tanks, taking no time to look back.

"Hide in there" yelled Lennox, and we dove under the front part of the tanks. The robot thing began to work its way towards us. Somehow Epps had fallen behind. Epps was running towards us with a camera in one hand and his gun in the other. But the robot tried to step on him and Epps got trapped between its feet. The robot looked at him, as Epps took its flashed a bright light, like it was taking pictures. Fig fired a light grenade at the things face, blinding it, giving Epps enough time to get up and run. Epps dove for the tanks, throwing himself with us. The robot turned its back to us and we took off running, using the sand dunes as cover. By now the kid Mahfouz was leading Lennox. Behind us were the sounds of more explosions and the yells of dying men. I didn't turn back, until the thing blew up the planes, the wave of explosion knocking us off our feet.

"Get up, get up" yelled Lennox, yanking men to their feet. We ran into the night, leaving the base behind us. I looked around at our squad, there were only nine of us, ten including the kid. Nine out of the hundreds of soldiers on the base. I hoped and prayed while we ran that other men were taking refuge in the desert, that we weren't the only ones still alive.

I didn't know where we were going; the only thing I cared about was losing the robot. We went between running and walking for the next three hours. Mahfouz leading us until he became too tired to even stand anymore. Lennox scooped him up on his back again, so he could rest. We traded him between all of us; the kid was as exhausted as we felt. I felt sorry that he had to witness all that death at such a young age. I don't know how he slept.

We finally stopped for a rest when the sky in the east began to lighten, none of us talking. Lennox went around and checked everyone out. Amazingly there was no serious damage to anyone, only a few cuts and bruises. I received a cut that ran down my right check-bone; I couldn't remember when I received it.

We all managed an hour of sleep before we started traveling again, always heading toward the mountains, towards Mahfouz village. The terrain became to get rocky we had to climb over boulders, before it smoothed back out to sand. I couldn't understand why Mahfouz walked all the way to the base if his village was this far out.

It was the late morning before we stopped again, next to an old burned out tank. Epps showed everyone the picture that he had taken of the thing.

"I've never seen a weapon system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton, like its cloaked around an invisible force field" said Epps, as I looked at the picture, and he was right. It did have a funny look around it armor stuff."

"That's impossible there is nothing like invisible force field, except in like comic book stuff, right?" said Donnelly.

"My mama had the gift, you know, she could see things. I got that gene to and I have a feeling that thing that attack us, it isn't over yet," said Fig, who was fingering the cross around his neck. I knew how he felt, I had a pit in the bottom of my stomach that wouldn't go away. Fig looked at me with a knowing look. "You feel it to?" I simply nodded.

"How about you use that magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?," said Donnelly gripping his gun.

Epps got a strange look on his face, as he passed the camera to Lennox. "When I took that photo, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"Well, all I know is that we got to get this picture back to the Pentagon. They got to know what we're dealing with here" said Lennox holding up the camera.

"The radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial," said Epps.

"Mahfouz, how far away is your village?" I asked.

"Not far, just over that mountain" said Mahfouz.

"They got a phone?" I asked.

"Yes"

After a few more minutes we started off again, heading towards the mountain that never seemed to get any closer. I pulled out the last picture I had taken with my family out of my pocket, I always carried it with me. Mom was trying not to cry, Dad looked proud, and Sam and I were goofing off. I smiled as I looked at it wondering if I would every see any of them again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head, it was Capt. Lennox.

"Don't worry Tyrell I'll get you home, I promise."

I nodded, following the other soldiers, not noticing the shifting sand behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam rushed to his dad's car, his heart was about to burst. Tyrell had been right, the line what would Jesus do really did work with his History teacher, he bumped his B- he would have gotten on his family genealogy paper to an A-.

"Yes, yes, I got it, I got an A." Sam pushing the paper into his dad's face, while shoving his backpack in the backseat.

"Wait let me see, A-, hmm…" said Ron with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's still an A though,"

Again Ron just hmmed.

Sam was getting ready to argue with him if he said that it wasn't good enough. Finally his Dad just nodded his head, and started to drive off. The rode in silence as they headed out into the main part of the city were all the car dealerships were at.

Until they were driving past a Porsche dealership, when his dad started to turn into it.

"Just a little surprise," said Ron, Sam didn't notice the smirk that was slowly spreading across his dads face he was too busy just looking at all the shiny silver cars.

Sam almost jumped out of his seat with excitement. "No, no way Dad! You got to be kidding me!" He put his notebook to his mouth to stop his girlish giggling.

"Yeah I am, no way, I'm not getting you a Porsche," said Ron laughing. "I got you better than I did Tyrell, your face is ten times better than the face he pulled. Your not going to cry are you son?"

Indeed Sam almost looked like he could cry, "That's not funny" he said icily. Ron merely chuckled and continued to drive till they reached a dealership that looked like a car graveyard. A man in a sorry looking clown suit was standing at the entrance with a sign. Neither noticing the driverless yellow Camaro that turned into the dealership with them.

"This is where we got your brothers truck at, and where you will to." Ron commented, as he parked in front of the building.

"Dad, you said half a car, not a half piece of junk."

"Come on Sam, there not that bad."

"Dad, have you ever seen forty year old virgin?"

"Ya, so"

"Well this is forty" said Sam, motioning towards an old dented black car, then he motion to a red car that was even in worse shape. "This is fifty."

"Sam, No sacrifice no victory," said Ron.

"Ya, ya the old Witwicky moto, I remember. You know Tyrell always said that to me, like you do."

"That's because I raised him right" smirked Ron.

They were cut short when a black man walked out of the office that looked like an old gas station.

"Welcome, my names Bobby Bolivia, like the country without the runs" he said, "What can I do for you."

"Well, my son here is looking to buy his first car," Ron said putting his arm around the pouting Sam.

"You came to me,"

"Had too" muttered Sam. The dealer continued as if he hadn't heard Sam.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B" said the dealer.

Sam began to wonder the rows of cars. Tyrell had said he chose the car he wanted, I guess that he tried to soften the blow he knew would come with getting a car. He couldn't believe that Tyrell would lie about this. Getting a car was the most important thing to happen all year, except for Tyrell going to war, Sam thought with a pain.

Sam spotted a yellow Camaro with black racing strips. Bobby was babbling on "You know kid, the car picks there drivers."

"This is okay, its got racing strips" commented Sam as he got in the car.

"Ya, racing strips….hey I don't know anything about this car. Hey Manny, where this car come from" yelled Bobby.

"I don't know boss, I ain't never seen it before" yelled back Manny.

Sam stopped paying attention and checked out the inside of the car. "Feels nice," as he rubbed the steering wheel. He noticed a symbol on the wheel, covered in dirt. He gently rubbed it off, it was a symbol of some robot.

"How much?," said Ron.

"Due to the semi nature of the car, and the custom paint job," Bobby began.

"But its faded" argued Sam.

"Ya but its custom,"

"Its custom faded?" said Sam.

"Well anyway, $5,000 dollars," said Bobby holding up 5 fingers.

"No way I'm going over $4,000," said Ron.

"Okay kid get out of the car," said Bobby.

"But you said car picks there drivers" Sam stated, slightly agitated. He wanted this car, none others.

"Ya, but sometimes cars pick drivers with cheap-ass fathers," said Bobby. Sam reluctantly got out of the car. It seemed wrong, like he should not get out of the car, but it seemed like Bobby wasn't going any lower in his price, and Sam knew his dad he wasn't going to budge. Bobby proceeded to show him a yellow bug, but as soon as he got the door closed the Camaro's passenger side door open and knocked the bug over a couple of feet.

"Are you ok?' asked Ron worriedly.

"Ya, my man can bet this out. Hey Manny go get a hammer and bet this dent out baby" yelled Bobby laughing nervously. "Well we have a car, over here. It's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy."

He began to walk towards a blue car at the end of the lot. Suddenly all the windows in the cars and buildings busted. Sam threw himself onto the ground, glass was flying everywhere. Bobby looked around at all of his ruined cars, and then looked at Sam and Ron who were getting up from the ground. "$4,000."

"Deal" yelled Sam, before his father could answer.

Sam drove his new car home from the dealership. Happy, even if it was not the greatest car in the world, it was definitely better than Ty's truck. Though the money Ty gave him from the sale of the truck was the only reason he managed to get enough money to buy the car. Sam wondered when Ty's next letter would come, even though he would be home next week, he always wrote home. Sam missed his brother more than he admitted to, to his parents. He turned on the radio letting it play gently in the background. If he imagined it, he could almost swear that the engine was humming along with the song.

Judith was waiting by the door when Sam drove up in his new car.

"Oh, Sam it's a nice car," she said with the straightest face she could muster. Ron chuckled at her face, she shot him a glare.

"Thanks mom," he said, kissing her on the check before going inside to check his E-bay page.

"So Ron, did you pull the Porsche trick again?" asked Judy.

"Ya, and you should have seen the look on Sam's face, it was better than Tyrell's…." Ron stopped mid-sentence looking at Judy. Judy wasn't very happy when someone mentioned Tyrell, she still hadn't gotten over the fact that he joined up and actually went to war. Ron knew that she missed him like crazy and wanted him home, but she was still angry over his choices. The few weeks Tyrell had before he was deployed they had more than one big fight.

"Well we better get started in the yard, if we want to finish today" was all Judy said, turning away from Ron.

About an hour later Sam left for a party at the lake.

Judy and Ron worked on the yard till it got dark. They were preparing supper for themselves when a special report came onto the TV cutting off their garden show.

"Wonder what happened this time," said Ron as he sat down to watch it.

The Secretary of Defense appeared on the screen. "Citizens of America, I'm sorry to report that yesterday our base in Qatar was attacked. As of now we cannot confirm that there were any survivors. Our bases around the world are at Defcon Delta, the highest security measure we have. We are dealing with a weapon system we have not come across before. Our prayers go out to the family and friends of the soldiers that were stationed there."

Ron just stared at the TV, Qatar, he must of heard wrong. No way the base Tyrell was stationed on could have been destroyed. It must be wrong, he is supposed to be home next week.

But it wasn't wrong, it kept saying it over and over.

"Ron what's the matter" she asked coming into the room with a glass of wine in her hand. She looked at the T.V, the wine glass fell from her hand, she couldn't believe it. Base attacked, no known survivors, Tyrell couldn't be dead, that base couldn't be the one that Ty was at. It must be a mistake. Judith grabbed the stack of Ty's letters that she kept, from the night table. Ty must have wrote down a different base, she was just over reacting. Her hands shook as she open a letter, the very first one he sent, almost six months ago.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm finally here, stationed at the base, its called Qatar….

Judy couldn't think, didn't want to. Ron stood up, and wrapped his arms around her, as she burst into tears.

"I didn't even say I was sorry for all the things I said to him" she cried into her husband's shoulder.

"He knew you didn't mean it, he told me before he left" he whispered.

They stayed in that position until Sam arrived home, whistling as he came into the door.

"Hey mom, dad you forgot to pick up the mail, there's a letter from Tyre….." trailed off Sam, as he looked at his parents, letter still in his hands. "What's the matter? You guys look like someone hit Mojo."

Judy tried to speak, but she couldn't choke out the words. Ron finally managed to get out the words.

"Your brother's base in Qatar was attacked, there are no known survivors."

Sam just stood there, Tyrell dead, no this must be one of dad's cruel jokes.

''Dad this is a not funny, stop joking about stuff like that," Sam said, almost pleading.

Ron didn't answer, just looked sadly at him. Sam realized that dad wasn't joking.

"No, no" Sam turned on his heels and ran into his room. He jumped on his bed and began to cry like he was five years old again. He cried till he couldn't cry no more, Tyrell promised that he would come back. It wasn't till then did he realize that he still had the letter in his hands. Sam just stared at it; the world seemed to slow down, as he opened it.

_Dear Sam_….. Sam could barely read the rest of the letter, new tears began to fall out of his eyes as he read what his brother had wrote. Sam realized that Tyrell sent this off moments before the attack. Sam was holding one of the last things Tyrell had held.

Sam couldn't make himself believe that there was hope. The government hadn't found any, so how could Tyrell be alive. Sam jumped when he felt the arms of his mother wrap around him. Sam again began crying in his mother's arms.

"Sh.. Sammy, I'm here," whispered Judy, as Sam continued to cry through the night.

Bumblebees POV

Something was wrong with his charge, after exchanging brief communications with his parents, he had run into his room and proceeded to leak. Bumblebee looked up the meaning of this leaking and found it was called crying, and humans did it when they were sad. Bee wondered why his charge was sad, as well as his charges parents for they were leaking to and from his scans had been for awhile. Bee heard the phone ring inside the house, he quickly tapped into the phone line to listen to what was being communicated.

"Hello" said his charges father said.

"Ron, I was just watching the news. I'm sorry to ask this, but was Tyrell still at the base?" said the unidentified female.

Bee saw Ron take a shaky breath. "Yes Martha, Tyrell was at the base."

Base? What base, and who was this Tyrell? Bee cut the connection, absolutely positive that whoever this Tyrell was and what happened at the base was upsetting the Witwicky's. Bee's eyes wondered to the TV that was visible through the windows, a little message was flashing up on the top of the screen. THE BASE IN QATAR WAS ATTACKED YESTERDAY.

Bee went online and watched the whole announcement, he then proceeded to look up the name Tyrell with associations to the Witwicky. What popped up made Bumblebee's spark about to break.

This Tyrell was Sam's spark brother. Ron and Judy's other sparkling, he knew his charge Sam had a brother, heard Ron mention it at the dealership. Bumblebee canceled his plans to contact the other Autobots that night, even though he knew it was foolish to do so. He knew without a doubt that it had been a Decepticon that had destroyed the base, nothing else on earth, short of an A-bomb could wipe out that many soldiers without leaving any survivors. He decided he would stay right here to watch over his charge.

Sam POV

The next morning Sam had to drag himself out of bed. The grief of losing Tyrell was awful, already family and friends were calling, saying they were sorry. A few even came over to comfort Judy and Ron. Sam couldn't stand being in the house, so he did the only thing he could do he jumped into his new car and drove away. Sam didn't really care where he was going, it seemed as if the car was guiding him away from the city and out to the hill he had broken down with Mikeala just last night. Sam couldn't believe that it was only last night that happened, it seemed like years ago. The car rolled to a stop right where it had last night.

Sam got out of the car and just sat on the hood, looking out over the hill, allowing the grief to wash out any other thoughts. All he could see was his brother's smiling face, as he told Sam stories and convincing him to pull pranks on their parents.

Flashback:

"Gosh Sammy, sometimes I think you're going crazy like great- great grandpa," said an eight year old Tyrell to a six year old Sam.

"Gwandpa was cwazy?" asked a confused Sam.

"Ya he was," and Tyrell told Sam for the first time about the Captain, even letting Sam put on the glasses.

"There you go Sam, now you do look like Grandpa," said Tyrell smirking. "MOMMY, grandpa is back from the dead," yelled Tyrell while running away from Sam acting scared.

Needless to say Judith wasn't amused. "Tyrell Orrin Witwicky, what have I told you about messing with your grandpa's old things." ….

A now nine year old Tyrell was getting a seven year old Sam to do a nasty trick on their dad. "Okay Sam all have to do is to walk onto the grass, and start moving dad's plants around." The two trouble makers began to move their way around dad precious grass and moving the plants that were in pots to different locations. Then hiding with the garden hose, they waited for their dad to show up.

When Ron finally did walk into the back yard, he was shocked at what he saw, his clean organized yard, in shambles. "Boys" he yelled, when a spray of water hit his chest, splashing up into his face. Ron wiped the water from his face, as he heard the sounds of laughter from behind a clump of bushes. Ron grabbed a bucket that the boys had filled, planning to use it as their second attack, and walked over to the bushs.

"Hey boys" said Ron as he dumped the water over the two. After that a water war irrupted, ending when everything was soaked and Ron and the boys laughing. Before Judy came home and they all got yelled at.

A fourteen year old Sam walked away from school, hiding his bruised face. He had been cornered by a couple of bullies at the end of the day and they had decided to have a little fun. A hand caught his shoulder.

"Sam, what happened?"

Sam turned to look up into the eyes of his brother, who looked mad.

When Sam didn't arrive immeditaly in the parking lot like he usually did after school, Tyrell had decided to come look for him. He saw him walking across the lawn, and even from that distance Ty could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing," he muttered tying to go around his brother.

Tyrell caught his arm, "Who"

Sam looked at his feet. "No-one, Ty, let's just go home"

Tyrell clutched his jaw, but agreed to go home. But he soon left afterwards, telling their mom that he needed to go to the library for research. Judy had just nodded to busy putting ice on Sam's face, she had bought Sam's excuse of running into a doorway, Ron, not so much. He had asked the same questions as Tyrell. Two days later, Sam saw the boys that had beat him up showing signs of a beating themselves. When they saw him, they turned away looking scared. Sam found his brother later, his fist's swollen. Sam never asked, Tyrell never told. Sam never questioned after that day that if Tyrell loved him, or if he just tolerated him like most other big brothers seemed to do with their brothers. Ty had always been there, protecting him. No one ever bothered him like that ever again.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Sam smiled at the memories, glad that he had so many good ones to remember his brother with. He realized that his parents were probably worried about him; he had been lost in his memories for several hours. He drove home, his mom hugged him when he came into the house, not saying anything, just glad that he was home safe again. Sam spent the rest of the day at the house, working, trying to keep his mind busy. He went soon went out into the garage where his car was when more people showed up.

He began to clean the garage, finding that keeping his hands busy kept his feelings at bay. Until he found a picture of his brother and himself at the lake last summer, they were both smiling, completely soaked, he began to cry again. He left it out there in the garage, as he went in for supper, making sure that all his tears were wiped away.

Bumblebee waited until his charge was inside before he transformed and gently picked up the picture to look at. His charge was grinning ear to ear with his brother. They both looked happy, Bee was sorry that his war was the cause of Sam's heart ache. He gently set it down, before transforming back; he knew that he had to contact the others tonight. If he left it off for another night, who knows what else would happen, how many other human families would have to suffer from lost loved ones like the ones he was guarding, because of his war.

Sam sank gratefully into his bed at the end of the day. But he didn't get to sleep long, he was awoken by the sound of his car being started.

Well this is the end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it; I will have more of Tyrell in the next one. I'm probably not going to go into detail about what happens to Sam over the next day, it goes back to the original story plot there. Please review, I would enjoy knowing what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tyrell was relieved when he finally spotted the water tower poles in the distance. Epps ran forward to the well, pouring water over his head. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly the water tower fell over, sending up a cloud of dust.

"What was that," said Donnelly, looking at Fig.

Fig replied in Spanish, "English dude," said Donnelly. Everyone started to look around.

Suddenly Epps yelled "Whoa."

Ty turned; a tail with a wicked dagger was pointed toward Lennox's back. Lennox jumped back and we all started to shot at the thing. The thing disappeared. We all started to look around, waiting for the thing to show itself again. And when it did, we were all sorry. It just appeared, jumping up behind Donnelly stabbing him all in the same motion then flinging him back and forth. That's when Ty saw what the shape the creature was in; it was the shape of a giant scorpion.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ty yelled, sending a barrage of bullets at the scorpion before turning.

They all began to run towards Mahfouz village. Mahfouz running hand in hand Lennox,

"Where's your papa?" yells Lennox over the sound of gunfire. Mahfouz began shouting for his papa. Suddenly Tyrell felt something hit him on the back, sending him flying until he hit the ground. Tyrell turned around onto his back and stared into the face of death

Funny, Ty didn't feel fear as he looked up at the thing that would surely kill him. Red eyes looked back at him, it clicked its mouth parts. It made a strange clicking sound, it's eyes narrowing.

-g-g-g-g-g-g-

Scorpnok had the humans right where he wanted them. For such small creatures they had sure traveled a long way. Shame he had to kill them, but Blackout had commanded him to. He knocked down the piece of wood that the base of the hill. His scanners told him that the leader had not moved from where he was. Scorpnok raised his tail from the sand, engaging the dagger at tip. _Time to die fleshling. _He prepared to jab, when the fleshling moved. _Slag. Scorpnok _burst from the sand, revealing himself for only a second before he disappeared under the sand again. The dumb fleshings weren't moving as he moved to the farthest away, he didn't give any warning. He burst from the sand, using his tail to stab the fleshling. He tried to draw it out, but it was stuck, he flipped his tail around, all the while being barraged by bullets. The fleshling finally came off, Scorpnok turned his attention back to the rest of fleshling, taking notice of the bullets.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" he heard a voice yell. A quick search on the internet proved that it was an insult, Scorpnok eyes locked on the insect that said it, the insect began to run away. _I don't think so fleshling._

Scorpnok grabbed the pack of the fleshing he just skewered and threw it at the retreating figure, his aim was true it hit the fleshling sending him forward, Scorpnok scurried over, just in time to be there when it rolled over. _Time to die fleshling. _Scorpnok raised his tail staring into the fleshling's eyes, it didn't look scared, Scorpnok narrowed his optics.

_-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-_

Tyrell grabbed for the grenade that was on his belt and shoved it into the creature's mouth. And as quick as he could flipped on his back and covered his head. The explosion was deafening, Ty scrambled onto his feet running, as the creature shrieked. He dared a glance back, seeing the scorpion shaking his head, the bottom mouth piece hanging off by a piece of metal.

Ty made it to the remains of a brick wall where he heard Epps yelling. "My back pocket… left check, left check."

Tyrell loaded another mag into his gun, jumped up and started shooting at it. The robot didn't seem affected at all; in fact it started shooting missiles from its tail section. A man appeared next to him as he dropped back behind the wall again. It was one of the villagers, he nodded at Tyrell as he got up and began shooting at the robot. The people that the United States called enemies, were uniting with the soldiers to defeat a common enemy.

Tyrell looked up at the man, just as a bullet struck him in the head, showering Tyrell in blood, the villager was dead before he hit the ground. Ty turned his face away from the gory sight, half of the man's skull had been blown away. Ty scrambled up, dodging bullets to flop down behind another piece of broken wall far away from the sight of the dead villager.

The scorpion continued to fire shots at the soldiers, the missiles hitting the taller buildings, sending pieces of flying rock at the squad, each piece as deadly as a bullet. Ty began to run low on ammo, he began to fear what would happen if they didn't the thing down before they ran out.

"Tyrell, get back, the Air Force is coming. Lase the target! We got beam-rider incoming, lase the target!" yelled Lennox as he advanced forward he was pointing his own laser at the robot, showing the jets where to hit. Epps threw a canister that released orange smoke.

"Orange smoke marks target's location" he yelled into the radio.

Tyrell jumped up and ran until he was behind Lenox and Epps. He heard the sound of engines, and looked up to the most beautiful sight. A group of F-22's began to swoop down, firing on the scorpion robot, before pulling up circling around, not leaving until there was a confirmed kill.

The squad only saw a few missiles hit the thing, before a great cloud of smoke, and dust hid it from view. They all could hear it shrieks, but they soon died away. As the smoke cleared, they saw the thing on its back, very much alive as it struggled to flip itself over.

"No friggin' way that thing's still not down" whispered Lennox as it got back on its feet looking very pissed.

Epps radioed the planes to drop saber rounds, to bring the rain.

The F-22's again pounded the monster with shoots. Again they had to wait for the smoke to clear for them to tell if it was it, when it did disperse, they could see it was wounded. It turned tail and disappeared under the sand, a piece of its tail falling off.

Tyrell got up from behind his bit of wall, looking at where it disappeared in a daze. The rounds hadn't killed it, but it still retreated. He could still see its face as it pinned him down, he shivered despite the heat. His attention came snapping back when he heard Epps and Lennox call Fig's name.

"Arrghhh" Ty turned towards the sound of his comrade, Fig was hurt.

He ran over, dodging bits of buildings and rubble, till he was next to his two commanders. Fig was on the ground, shot in the side, crying out in pain.

"Ty get some of that wood, Epps ask some of the villagers for some blankets" ordered Lennox as he applied pressure to Fig's wound. They hurried and gathered the supplies and with it they improvised a stretcher.

"Burke, Epps, Ty, on three, lift him onto the stretcher" said Lennox once they were done constructing the stretcher.

"Okay Will" they answered.

Will nodded, "Get ready Fig. ..One, two, three" they lifted Fig as gently as they could, putting him on the stretcher. Fig only grunted in pain from the moving, Epps used the radio to call on immediate medical assistance. Soon afterwards the medical helicopter landed. Tyrell prayed that Fig would be alright as the medics lifted him into the helicopter.

The soldiers that had accompanied the helicopter told Lennox that his team was being shipped stateside A.S.A.P. They just had to wait for the helicopter to come back before they could leave. The new soldiers began checking the rest for wounds. Lennox refused to be looked at until the rest of the squad was reviewed. Everyone had more than one cut or bruise on them. A few of the squad had been killed along with Donnelly, and a few of the villagers. The survivors grieved for their lost comrades in silent.

Tyrell sat silently as the medics cleaned a cut across his cheek bone that the medic said would leave a scar. Tyrell just nodded.

The helicopter arrived just as the medics finished checking Lennox over. Tyrell climbed into the helicopter, not entirely trusting it since one of the last helicopter he saw attacked the base.

All the weariness of the past day had caught up with him and before the helicopter was off the ground Tyrell was down for the count.

It seemed like minutes later when he was roughly shaken. "Tyrell were here" said Epps. Tyrell opened his eyes to the side of a carrier jet. He just picked up what was left of his gear and climbed out of the helicopter. He was surprised when they loaded the tail section of the robot into the jet. It was about three feet long, covered in metal plates, the end was tipped in a sharp dagger, stained red with blood.

He shivered inwardly when he looked at the dagger, remembering how it stabbed Donnelly. Tyrell shook his head, trying to get the picture out of his head. If he hadn't thought quick with that grenade, he wouldn't be here. A push from behind reminded him where he was and he loaded walked into the jet. He sat down and strapped himself in as the jet got ready to take off.

As soon as the jet was in the air, Lennox started to study the tail.

It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor." He pulled it under a microscope. "Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through."

He examined the bullet marks under a microscope. "The bullets didn't do anything to this things armor. But it appears the saber rounds were able to burn right through it."

"Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6,000-degree magnesium burn?" he asks looking at around at every one there.

"Close to it. It melts tank armor" says Epps.

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat" concluded Lennox.

Suddenly the tail reared up and almost secured Tyrell hand on the examination table.

"Strap it down" yelled Lennox.

Tyrell jumped back as they tried to bind it to the table.

"I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" yelled Tyrell at Lennox.

Lennox ignored the comment. "That thing is wicked" he said as he smiled.

Everyone looked at Lennox like he had a screw loose. But Lennox just shrugged it off, "All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

Lennox looked at the metal for a while later, but soon left to find a nice place to find some shut eye. After the Captain left, people slowly trickled away. Tyrell found himself to be the only one left with the tail. He found himself drawn to it, and he slowly reached out his hand to touch it.

As soon as his hand made contact with the foreign metal, his mind exploded with agony. He saw pictures of war, with giant robots, like the one that destroyed the base. One robot was always the same, a tall dark gray one. Every edge on him looked like it could cut you, with glowing red eyes. He saw a giant cube thing, with strange drawings and symbols. Lastly a pair of glasses that looked like his grandfathers.

Suddenly he was back in his own body, which had fallen onto the floor. He gently raised himself up, head still pounding, his hand stung. He looked at his hand, surprised to see a strange glyph on his hand, just like the ones that great grandpa Witwikcy used to draw. But as he watched, it faded away, until it looked like it wasn't there anymore, only a faint outline showed where it was.

Little did Tyrell know was that, the symbol told other Decepticons to kill on sight. A little revenge for blowing the scorpions mouth off. The symbol would be as clear as day to any Cybertrons optics.

Tyrell heaved himself off the ground, every muscle in his body telling him to stop and rest. He stumbled for the cargo hold and sat down by his stuff, he felt jittery, like he had just touched a hot wire and got zapped. He tried to relax, he stretched out and soon fell asleep.

_The air was full of explosions, people were screaming. Again he saw the helicopter fire his gun at the helpless victims. He found himself on the ground staring up at the thing, when it changed into the robot from the vision. It grinned cruelly as he brought his foot down on top of Tyrell. _

Tyrell jerk awake from the nightmare about the attack at Qatar, drenched in sweat. The screams of the dying men still ringing in his ears.

The jet had begun descending, and the change in pressure was making everyone wake up. Tyrell looked out the window as they taxied down the runway. He was never so happy to see the good USA, or the color green again.

Tyrell couldn't wait to go home and surprised his parents, who were probably worried out of their minds. He picked up his stuff and followed the rest of his friends out of the jet. He could already feel the cool water on his sore muscles. To have actual soap, and then get a good meal.

A voice interrupted Tyrell's plans. "Captain Lennox, I need you and your team to follow me, now!"

The man had already grabbed Lennox's bag and shoved it into the jeep that had brought him.

Tyrell groaned when he saw this, all he wanted was a nice shower.

=-=-=-d-=-d=-d=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=-k

Well hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for it being shorter than the rest of them. I have decided that I will not be updating this until I get at least one review. And next chapter should be good, Sam and Tyrell's touching reunion. So please review, its open to anyone. Tootles.

Redone 11-18-11


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tyrell couldn't believe his eyes, he was at the Hoover Dam. He never thought that he would see the thing. It was bigger than he even imaged, a man named Simmons was leading them past restricted area, from what little the man said, Ty could tell he was an ass, he refused to say why they were here of all places when Lennox had asked. They stopped on a walk way, Simmons left them to collect the second group that was coming, five minutes passed by before Capt. Lennox gave the order for attention. Ty snapped to attention, however he gave into his curiosity and peeked out of the corner of his eye and glanced at the guy who was walking toward them.

'_Holy Shit'_ he thought,' _it's Defense Secretary Keller_'. This was the dude that you see on television, who worked with the President, helped keep the country safe, and here he was talking to Captain Lennox. Keller began to talk to Lennox and Epps about putting saber rounds in the all gunships, when Tyrell attention was drawn off of the Secretary, who had begun to lead the soldiers away, by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I want my car, my parents, maybe you should write this down. Oh, and her juvie record, that has to be gone like forever."

Tyrell stopped walking, the squad getting further away, he knew that voice. He tried to see around Simmons, but only when he moved slightly did he see the owner to the voice, when he did he couldn't believe it, it was Sam.

Before he could process what he was doing, he found himself calling out. "Sam?"

The soldiers and the Secretary stopped walking when they heard the call, they turned towards Tyrell. Lennox recognized the boy from the picture that Tyrell had in the desert; he wondered why the boy was her.

The boy that Tyrell talked to snapped his head up, eyes searching the people in front of him until he met Tyrell's eyes.

"Tyrell?" he breathed. Sam's world came to a crashing stop, the brother he thought was dead was standing before him very much alive.

The boys stared at each other, while everyone else, besides Lennox, looked back and forth at the two, noticing the similarities. Only Lennox knew who the boy was to Tyrell. Suddenly without a word being said, the brothers were running toward each other, wrapping their arms around the other as they met in the middle.

The Secretary by now was confused, he leaned over and whispered to Lennox, "Who is that boy in relationship to your soldier, might I ask."

"He's the younger brother of Private Witwicky," quietly whispered Lennox back, grinning at the sight of the reunited brothers. Everybody watched the happy reunion unfold in front of them

"Tyrell, the news said your base was attacked, and no survivors were found, we all thought you were dead" everyone heard Sam say "Mom and Dad are pretty torn up, Mom still hasn't stopped crying."

Tyrell chuckled weakly. "Sam, don't you know it will take a lot more than a base attack to get rid of me. Besides I have a few promises I need to keep. We still got to go cruising in that new car you bought, it also seems like you need help staying out of trouble" Sam didn't rely, just squeezing Ty tighter, a few tears escaping his eyes.

No one wanted to break up the reunion, thank-fully Simmons saved everyone the trouble of being an ass, by…well, being an ass himself.

"Okay, break it up" demanded Simmons, cutting in on the brothers hug and forcing them apart. Tyrell glared at him, his hand curling into a fist debating whether or not to punch the guy on his oversized nose.

"He's right, we need to get moving," said the guy who introduced himself as Tom Banachek, who had been quiet the whole time. Lennox cleared his throat catching Ty's attention, and nodded to him to follow. The group began walking towards the inside of the dam, having to hurry to stay behind Simmons who lead the way

"You know soldier, you broke formation, I could have you court marshaled" Ty heard someone say. He turned and found Capt. Lennox, who was trying to look serious, but the twinkle in his eyes gave you away

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again," Tyrell replied. Lennox nodded as he smiled and moved up to where Epps was. Tyrell fell behind to walk next to Sam. Tyrell glanced at Sam, who was holding hands with…. _No way_, thought Tyrell in shock. _Its_ _Mikaela Banes_. Sam smirked when he caught Ty looking.

Tyrell recovered from his surprise, he wondered why Sam was here along with Mikaela, and why he had demanded Simmons to give him back his car. Why would these guys have Sam's car. He decided to ask Sam. "Sam, why are you here, and how did you get mixed up with all this stuff."

Before Sam could answer Simmons did. "Because you all have been in contact with NBE's"

"NBE's?" asked Epps, slightly confused.

"Non- biological Extraterrestrials," stated Simmons, "try to keep up with the acronyms."

Tyrell just rolled his eyes, earning a stink eye from Simmons. No one said anything else as they followed the S-7 guys into the heart of the dam.

"What your about to see is totally classified," said Banachek, as he lead the group into a room, the temperature began to drop dramatically. Tyrell shrugged off the coat he was wearing and gave it to a shivering Mikaela, who whispered her thanks, he smiled in return. It soon dissapered as his glance fell onto the main attraction in the room.

"Dear god what is that," whispered Keller.

Tyrell saw a robot, like the one that attacked them in Qatar, but this one was bigger, and seemed to give off a sinister vibe.

It took a moment but he recognized it. It was the robot from the visions, the one that was causing so much death. Even frozen he looked menacing; he repressed the urge to run away, though his heart was screaming at him to hide.

Simmons led the group closer to the thing, Ty heart pounded faster the closer they got to it.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. Probably crashing into the ice a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934," rattled off Banachek.

"Call him NBE-1" stated Simmons, looking at the groups faces smiling.

"Well sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons," commented Sam. Tyrell looked at his brother, and for the millionth time wondered how he knew that, and why was he here.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," said Banachek.

"Ya, and you guys let him rot in a loony bin," scowled Tyrell, his great-great grandfather had spent almost 15 years in the facility.

Simmons ignored Ty's comment. "Fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1, thats what we call it." He got in Sam's face for that last part, but Ty shoved him away, glaring at him. Anger flashed in Simmons eyes, before Simmons could do something stupid, Keller interrupted.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement." The Secretary was clearly pissed off.

"Until these events, we had no creditable threat to national security," stated Banachek.

"Well you got one now!" was the reply.

"So why Earth?" asked Lennox, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"It's the All Spark," answered Sam.

"All Spark, what's that?" asked Keller, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Well yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway Mr. NBE-1 here a.k.a Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death. Wants to use the cube to transfer human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan" said Sam.

"Your sure about that" asked Simmons.

"Ya" said Sam. Simmons and Banachek shared a look that no one missed.

"You guys know where it is don't you," said Tyrell, narrowing his eyes as if daring them to lie to them.

"Follow me," was all Banachek said. They all began to follow with no question asked.

"Your about to see our crown jewel" commented Simmons as he opened a door to a room, directly off from the side of NBE-1 hanger. One whole side of the room was a window that looked into the room beyond. A low whistle escaped Tyrell's mouth as he stared at the giant cube that was there.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 B.C. The first 7 didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside" explained Banachek.

Tyrell stared at the cube, drawn to it. It was if something was calling him, again he recognized it from his visions. As he stared at it he couldn't help but think of how stupid the S-7 guys were. Here was the thing the dangerous robot wants, and its right next door. Ty shuddered at the thought of the big guy next door waking up, the vision of him destroying things in his path came again.

"You said hiding its energy. What kind to be exact," asked a pretty blonde girl that had come with Sam, Ty hadn't caught her name. Once again they had to play follow the leader with Banachek and Simmons as they were lead to another room. This time they lead them to a door that looked like it belonged in a bank.

"Step inside, they have to lock us in," said Banachek. They all squeezed into the room, the loud click of the lock outside sounding ominous.

"Freddie Crougar been in here or something?," asked Epps looking at the claw marks on the wall, on the right side of the room.

"No Freddie has 3 claws, that's Wolverine," laughed a dude, Ty had caught his name, Glenn. Epps just gave the kid a look, and turned to where Simmons was talking to everyone.

"Here, put on these glasses," said Simmons. Ty guessed when he said glasses he meant goggles, because that's what they were. They made the people wearing them look like giant bugs. "Anyone have a phone."

"I do," piped up Glen, throwing Simmons his phone.

Tyrell felt an odd sinking feeling in his stomach, he usually he got it when he something bad was going to happen. Simmons made a lame joke about the samurai and sent a jolt of blue electricity to the phone.

Tyrell watched with huge eyes as the phone shook, and suddenly transformed into a little robot that was about as big as a can of felt sorry for the little dude, it kept running at the walls, and shooting them. Clearly the little thing was frighten and wanted to get out. It stopped for a moment, its eyes staring into Ty's face, its red eyes turned blue. Its arms reached up towards Tyrell, like a child who wanted to be picked up. Tyrell heard Simmons tell Banachek that it was breaking the box, even though it had stopped. Somehow Tyrell knew what was going to happen, and his world slowed down. Almost as by itself, his hand opened the door to the box, grabbing the little bot, who clung to his hand before transforming back into a phone. Ty replaced it with his own cell phone all in under ten seconds. Just seconds before Simmons pushed the button streaming the bright blue energy on Ty's phone.

Tyrell quickly put the little robot in one of his pants pockets. Not understanding how he moved so fast, or why he saved the poor thing, it was just its eyes seemed to beg him to help. He glanced around the room apparently no one saw him do it until he saw Sam and Mikeala looking at him with their mouths open looking stunned, Sam looked like he was going to ask him something. Tyrell frowned, mouthing 'I'll explain later.'

Suddenly the lights in the room flickered nearly going off, before they came back to full strength, an ominous rumble filled the air

"Gentleman, they know the cube is here," said Keller, just as the phone on the wall rang. Banachek grabbed it.

"Banachek… What!... Okay have everyone go to NBE-1's chamber" he hung up, slamming the phone back on the wall before turning back towards the group. "There popping the generators to the hanger" said Banachek, with cool eyes, "there here for the cube."

Hope you liked, I've decided if I get more interest in this story, I might do one with Tyrell in the second film, but that all depends on you readers. So please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everyone was silent; no one seemed to be able to processes what Banachek had just said. Without realizing it Ty had moved closer to Sam, his hand hovering over his pistol on his belt. He wasn't about to let some alien freaks hurt his little brother, in his mind he saw Qatar all over again. The screams of the dying ringing in his ears. The room shook again as another blast hit the dam. Banachek acted quickly, he banged on the vault door, and it was opened immediately.

"Does this place have an arms room?" asked Lennox, looking over at the S-7 agents as soon as they were out of the room.

They both nodded; Banachek and Simmons lead the way, the lights continued to flicker, threatening to go out. It seemed like it took forever to reach the arms room, even though they were running as fast as they could. S-7 agents in black combat suits were already there, mounting guns onto vehicles bringing out rounds of ammo along with the guns that went with them.

"Saber rounds, start loading," yelled Simmons, grabbing a gun from a table and started to load it up. Everyone followed suit except Sam and Mikaela who stood apart from everyone watching the soldiers prepare. Both Mikaela and Sam were struck at how calmly the soldiers from Qatar loaded their guns, as if they were at home fixing a sandwhich. The S7 agents jumped at every bump, but the Ranger didn't even move.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of everyone preparing, till another explosion sounded, this one sounding closer than the last one. Everyone went dead quite, even the Rangers paused, looking out towards the windows for a long minute. Lennox was the first one to start moving again, everyone followed his example and return to battle preparations.

Tyrell paused in his loading when he saw Sam come running up to Simmons. "You got to take me to my car" Sam demanded, Mikaela nodding in agreement. Ty wasn't the only one who had stopped, Lennox paused in his work to listen.

"Sorry kid it's been confiscated," Simmons said, not bothering to look back up as he began to load his gun once more. Tyrell wondered again why S-7 had his brother's car. He knew he was missing a crucial piece of information, but he didn't know what.

"Then un-confiscated, he'll know what to do with the cube" snapped Sam.

It hit Tyrell then, his brothers' car must be one of the robots in disguise, why else would S-7 take it, Lennox came to the same conclusion. He glanced at Sam and Tyrell. Tyrell was like a little brother, if Sam trusted this robot, than Lennox was going to back him up.

Simmons got agitated at being told what to do; he was the one who gave the orders around here. He wasn't going to listen to one snotty nose little brat. "We don't know what will happen if we let him near that thing. You might know, but I don't know. I have people's lives at stake."

Before Tyrell could move to show Simmons a piece of his mind, Lennox did. "Take him to his car now!" Demanded Lennox as he slammed Simmons into the wall. Lennox had a feeling that talking to this guy was not going to work; only the most direct route would work.

Ty was only a little shocked at Lennox's reaction, he had seen it before at base. A soldier was being a wise-ass and wouldn't do what he was ordered to, so Lennox decided to take matters into his own hands, one thing lead to another and the soldier was showed how to follow orders.

One of the S-7 guys made the mistake of trying to pull a gun on Lennox. Lennox raised his gun to the soldier, "Drop it". When he didn't, an un-spoken message went through the Rangers. Tyrell grabbed the nearest S-7 man and disarmed him; the rest of the squad did the same. Until the only ones left with weapons were the Rangers, and the soldier that was still aiming at Lennox. Sam was gapping at his brother, not believing a what he had just witnessed. There had been a hard look in his eyes that had never been there before. Sam wondered what the else the war had changed about his brother.

"Put the weapon down soldier, were in the middle of an alien war, and you're going to shoot me?" asked Simmons.

"Well we didn't ask to be here" shot back Lennox "In fact you were the ones that brought us here in the first place."

"I'm ordering you under S-7 jurisdiction-"

"S-7 doesn't exist" said Epps coolly.

"Ya, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist" added on Tyrell, he could feel Sam's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm going to count to 5" said Simmons. Tyrell closed his eyes and shook he's head, Lennox was a Captain and didn't put up with any bullshit from anyone, one of the reasons he was a Captain, and Simmons was digging himself into a deeper hole.

"I'm going to count to 3," stated Lennox, moving his gun from the soldier in front of him to Simmons chest cocking back the action, Simmons face lost what little color it had in it. Even though he didn't show it, he was trembling in the inside. That's when Keller decided it was time to step in before somebody got seriously hurt. Though this Simmon's was very annoying it was tempting to just let Lennox deal with him. But the politic inside him knew that it was not the route to take.

"Simmons"

"Yes sir?" Simmons dragged his eyes away from Lennox to look at the Secretary.

"I'd do what he says; losing is not really option for these guys."

Simmons beady eyes went from Keller to Lennox several times. He knew that he had lost this argument.

"Okay, alright, you want to leave the fate of the world to the kids Camaro, fine." Lennox nodded and let Simmons go, holstering his gun. Simmons brushed himself off, glaring at the Rangers before motioning for them to follow him. Tyrell grabbed the gun he had just loaded with saber rounds off the table, putting the strap over his neck and left shoulder before falling in step with Sam and Mikaela as Simmons led the group down a side hallway. The hallway was empty, the sound of the groups feet echoed down the corridor. He pulled back to talk to Lennox for a second.

"Thanks Will."

Lennox smiled at him "No problem, this squad is family. We protect our family."

Tyrell grinned, before he went back up to Mikaela and Sam. Before long, another sound could be heard, like static traveling through water. The hair on Tyrell's neck stood straight up, Ty didn't know what it was, but from the look on Sam's face said that he did.

Sam maneuvered himself around everybody and began to run down the corridor, Mikaela right behind him. Ty only waited a second longer before sprinting to catch up. The sound began to get louder, becoming clearer. By the time that they reached the end of the hallway, Tyrell could tell that the sound was the screams of someone in agony, but not a human. Sam rushed through the door, Ty followed a second later. He paused to take in the sight that greeted him.

Something in the middle of the room was surrounded by S-7 agents, shooting freezing mist at it. Tyrell presumed that it was liquid nitrogen, but wasn't sure. The screams was coming from it, the closer Ty approached the more he could make out what it was. It was one of the robots! He felt sickened as he listened to its screams.

"Stop," yelled Sam, but the men didn't stop until Banacheck was yelling the same thing.

The men withdrew and Tyrell saw the thing for the first time clearly. It was like the other robots, but this one looked different from the two that attacked him. It was defiantly smaller than the helicopter, more human shaped. He had baby blue eyes, and its armor was a bright yellow. Instead of claws, it had hands that looked like Ty's or any other human beings. As Ty watched, the wires that held him down were cut, it sat up, staring at Sam with what looked like a grateful expression, as Sam began to explain.

Something Sam said must have pissed him off, because a mask fell over his face and the hand turned into a large cannon. Tyrell didn't think, but stepped right in front of Sam and Mikeala, gun at the ready, the scenes he witnessed at Qatar flashed before his eyes. The screams of the dying men that died because of the gun that looked like that. He fixed his eyes on the mech waiting for it to make the first move.

Sam put a hand on Ty's shoulder. "Tyrell, it's okay. He's friendly, he won't hurt anyone, he just protecting himself and us" whispered Sam.

"He still thinks that were in danger" whispered Mkaela to Sam squeezing his hand. Tyrell didn't answer them but kept both of them firmly behind him. Sam began yelling at the robot, telling him it was okay.

"They won't hurt you, Bee, the Decepticons are on their way. The cube is here." The robot continued to point his guns, as he rose from the table. He rose to his full height staring at Tyrell, who stared right back.

Bee's POA

The pain was unbearable as the humans shocked his spark over and over again with electricity. Warnings flashed before his optics. Telling him that he needed to get his core temperature up, the freezing mist froze his joints into place only to be wretch into movement by the convulsions that seized him. He was barely aware when he heard the sound of plasma fire, the people surrounding him quit for a moment. Bee made an attempt to sit up, but the cords that kept him strapped to the table wouldn't allow him. The humans seeing him move around began to shot the freezing mist at him again.

He heard the sound of running feet, and heard the sound of his charge yelling 'Stop!'

Bee was relieved to hear his charges voice, he had been very worried what had happened to him. He heard the voice of another yelling 'Stop!' The freezing mist stopped, the cables that had held him down were cut. Bee rose from the table, his optics sought his charge and the girl he had begun to think of his other charge to. He tried to tell how grateful he was to the two through his optics. Sam began to speak, when Bee realized that he was surrounded by the men who had tortured him. He dropped his battle mask, transforming his hand into the cannon.

Bee stared at the humans through his battle mask. If they tried to hurt him again, he wouldn't think, he would just react and send them to meet Primus. He heard Sam voice telling him it was okay. He looked around and almost laughed at the statement, all the people in the room was staring at him, their hands tight on there weapons. He looked down at his charge, surprised to see Sam and Mikaela was behind a soldier.

Fear went through Bee's spark, was his charges scared of him? Bee would never hurt the boy or the girl, he was their guardian. Not just that, but in the past few days he began to care about Sam a lot more then just as a responsibility, but as a friend, and he was beginning to like Mikaela. He guessed that Sam nor Mikaela didn't feel the same thing. He almost missed Sam's next words while thinking of this.

"Tyrell, it's okay. He's friendly, he won't hurt anyone, he's just protecting himself and us." Sam was trying to get past the man, but the man remained firmly in front of him, looking as if he would take on the entire Decepticon army before letting anything near Sam and Mikaela.

Tyrell? Bee blinked his optics, Sam's older brother? Bee pointed his gun at the other humans as he looked at the man Sam called Tyrell. He was surprised to see him staring back, with no fear in his eyes. His eyes seemed to dare Bee into hurting Sam, promising of the hell that would follow if Bee so much as thought of doing such a thing. He seemed to radiate a protective aura, much like Optimus and the others did when it came to Bee.

He heard Sam say that the Cons were there and the cube near, but he continued to look at Tyrell a moment longer, as he transformed his cannon back into an arm, and pulling back his battle mask. He followed Sam, as he ran in front of him. He noticed that Tyrell ran behind Sam, looking back and forth watching for danger. While another burnet man and an African American ran out in front, weapons at the ready. A large Caucasian man brought up the rear. Bee recognized a few of the other people with the group. The oldest one was the man from the news, the Secretary of Defense Keller and Simmons. Bee suppressed the urge to shot him right then and there. As Bee continued to watch he realized that Tyrell was just as protective of Sam as he was.

He could defiantly tell that Sam and Tyrell were spark brothers. They looked so much alike, but Tyrell hair was black, and his eyes were a greenish brown color that was called hazel. On his cheek bone was a cut that was a few days old. He also had a look of maturity, and hardship, mused Bee. He wondered what Tyrell had seen that made him appear that way. When he realized that like himself, Tyrell had been fighting in a war since he was young and now he was caught up in an inter-galactic one. He continued to think of these things as the entered the chamber of the All Spark.

Tyrell POV

The robots steps echoed down the hallway as the group entered the chamber of the All Spark. Again Tyrell felt the need to touch the cube, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. But he forced himself to stay where he was at, as the robot approached the cube. It appeared hesitant at first, but finally laid his hands on two sides of the cube.

Tyrell was startled at what happened next. The cube began to shrink into itself, like one of those Russian Dolls. Till it was about one foot by one foot, and fit in the hands of the yellow robot.

Message from star fleet captain. Lets get to it, came a voice from the robot. It seemed to Tyrell to come from a radio station, since the voice changed in each sentence.

"He's right, we need to get going," said Lennox taking charge of the situation. "Mission City in 22 miles away. We're going to run the cube there. But we can't make a without the air-force."

Keller turned to Simmons. "This place must have short wave radio, CB"

"Yes, in the old alien archives" said Simmons, sounding flabbergasted.

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"Anythings possible, did you see what he did" asked Simmons, gesturing on how the robot shrunk the cube.

Ty's attention was drawn from Keller and Simmons when he heard the sound, the exact sound that the helicopter had made in Qatar. The yellow robot had turned into a yellow Camaro and not just any Camaro but a new edition that had wasn't really on the market yet, and Sam and Mikaela were getting into it with the cube

Ty was debating whether or not to follow him, when Lennox and Sam decided for him.

"Go with Sam,"; "Come with us, Tyrell" both at the same time. Ty nodded at Lennox, before climbing hesitantly into the back seat of the car, fully aware that it was alive.

The interior of the car was a glamorous as the outside, all shiny and new. Ty jumped when the door shut by itself, and the seatbelt slid around him, buckling him. Sam laughed as he watched Ty's face.

"You should see your face," he said as he giggled. Mikaela was facing Ty as she buckled the cube in. She gave him a tiny smile, before she turned around. Ty made sure that he wasn't close enough to touch the thing, even if he had a strong urge to. As the car drove out of the dam, a silence fell in the car.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so Ty decided to start out easy. "Well Sam, didn't I tell you, you would get nicer wheels than I did?" Ty still couldn't believe he had a new edition Camaro even if it was an alien from outer space.

"Well Bee didn't look this nice when I bought him. He only changed when Mikaela here asked why he was a crappy Camaro. But he was still better looking than that hunk of junk you brought home."

"Ya, you should have heard Sam complaining when Bee dumped us out and drove away, he yelled at me that there was a 4,ooo dollar vehicle just driving away. His jaw really dropped when Bee drove up in this sexy model" smiled Mikaela. The engine revved at her words.

"Bee?" Ty asked, a little confused as to who Bee was. Did she mean that the robot had a name?

"Oh, I guess I should introduce you two. Tyrell, this is Bumblebee, my guardian. Bumblebee, this is my older brother Tyrell"

Howdy stranger, the radio blared, and the seat belt tightened briefly around him in Bee's version of a hug, it made Tyrell jump again. He tried to relax and looked around him at the 'car.'

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee, so you're guarding my little bro?"

Yes sir answered Bee.

They sat in silence for a moment until Ty realized that he still had the little phone bot in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and drew out the little phone. Tyrell had almost forgotten that he had saved it. It was still in its phone form, Sam and Mikaela turned around to look as Tyrell began to speak.

"Hey little robot phone, its safe to come out" Ty said in a soothing voice. The phone quivered in his hand, and slowly the phone changed into a robot. It looked at the two in the front seat, before looking at Ty. Ty noticed that its eyes where blue now, before they had been red and his shape was different, he looked like a pre-mature baby more than a crab. Ty didn't know what to do with the little robot, he didn't even know why he had saved it. The same urge he battled with the cube, had him grab the phonebot in the first place.

Bumblebee couldn't believe his optics, in his shock he slammed on the breaks. The humans were thrown against their seat belts at the sudden slow down as he stared at the phonebot with his hidden optics, it was an actual sparkling. There had been no sparkling's since the war began. Bee in fact was the youngest Cybertronian in existence. There was two ways that sparkling's were made, either a pair of Spark-mates produced one of their own, or the All-Spark blessed a mech or femme with one.

Ty had to grab the phonebot, as Bee momentarily stomped on the breaks. All three humans were slammed against the seatbelts.

"Bee what the hell?" snapped Sam, rubbing his chest.

Sorry partner-phone-is—child. Spark-ling. Bumblebee mashed pieces of songs together to get his point apart. The boys looked confused but Mikaela got it. She looked at the dash, because she didn't know where else to look.

"The phonebot Tyrell has is a Cybertronian child, called a sparkling, right?"

Thank-you, your wonderful baby. Only-one-known-in-excistance.

Sam looked at Bee then at Ty, "Wow, Tyrell you saved a child's life."

Tyrell stared at the sparkling that lay curled in his hands, staring up at Ty with sky blue eyes. "Whats your name?" he asked it, knowing that he couldn't just call it a phone. It cocked its head to the side, looking confused.

"He means, whats your desination," said Sam clearing the confusion up.

"Desination: Dials, what guardians desination?" it asked looking at Ty, sitting up.

"My names Tyrell, but I'm not your guardian" Ty said gently.

Again Dials looked confused. "You save Dials from box, voice say it send guardian."

Dials answer confused everyone, they all looked at each other all thinking the same thing, what voice? Before they could ask Dials stiffened in Ty's hand. "Four Cybertron energy signals heading towards us." Tyrell had only a minute to wonder how Dials could know that, even before Bumblebee knew.

Sam leaned his head out the window, already knowing who it was. "It's Optimus"

Ty looked out the window. A large blue semi with flames painted on the grill on, followed by an Ambulance Hummer, a Topkick, and a Pontiac Solstice, was coming their way. Tyrell noticed as they got closer that there was no one in the driver seats. They had barely passed Bee before the Semi fish tailed and began to follow them, the rest of the vehicles following its example.

Tyrell tightened his grip on the gun he carried. "Who are they? Are they friendly?"

Sam answered, "Friendly is a word you could use, but yes that's the good guys. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, he's the semi. The Ambulance is Ratchet the chief medical officer. The Topkick is Ironhide, weapons specialist. Last the Solstice is Jazz who is second in command. Although there the good guys, beware Ironhide's cannons, never ask to see them."

Tyrell couldn't tell if the last part was a joke of not, but returned his attention to Dials, who was still looking at him. "Its okay Dials, their friendlies." The sparkling nodded curling up in his hands again, Ty began to gently stroke his back getting a sound that sounded like a purr. Tyrell still wasn't certain of what he was going to do about Dials, but he knew that Dials needed him and he wasn't going to abandon him. The sound of a police siren brought him back to the present.

"It's the same cop" yelped Sam as he looked though Bee's back window.

"What Cop?" Tyrell asked turning around to look at the back window.

"The one that tried to kill me for grandpa's glasses" was the reply. Ty stared out the window and watched the cop car chasing after them. Its blue and red lights were flashing. The cop was followed by a few large sinister looking vehicles. Ty knew it was crazy but he had a feeling that the cop car wasn't going to do anything to hurt them, but the others cars were.

"Block him, block him," Sam was muttering, as a vehicle that had a large hook on the back, sent many cars into accidents as it tried to catch up to them. The Autobots tried to block him, but it suddenly transformed and began skating down the highway. It broke through a charter bus like a football team through a banner. Optimus Prime, slammed on his brakes and transformed also. Tyrell couldn't believe his eyes when Optimus threw himself on the other robot fighting as they fell off the bridge. Tyrell didn't see anything after that, but he hoped the semi was alright, even if he didn't know him.

Dials shook with fear and changed back into a phone and hid in Tyrell's pocket as Mission City began to loom in front of the yellow Camaro.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for going back and forth from first and second person. Well please review. And thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far.

As always, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sure there are a bunch of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As they entered Mission City, Lennox passed Bumblebee upon entering, leading the way till they reached an old pawnshop. Lennox rushed inside, and was gone for ten minutes, which made everyone nervous. Ty tried to take Mikaela and Sam's mind off of it, so he asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Sam, how did the Autobots and the Decepticons find out about great-great grandpa's glasses? As I recall I left them in my desk drawer at home before I left." Tyrell watched his brother flinch, and Mikaela began to giggle.

"Well…, I kinda…, well you see…" Sam sputtered.

"He tried to sell them on Ebay" stated Mikaela, trying to help Sam out.

Tyrell eyes flashed dangerously, which had Sam groaning and Mikaela laughing harder. His voice was a whisper as he spoke. "Sam, please tell me you didn't try to sell my things while I was gone. Dad gave me those glasses when I was sixteen, I certainly didn't give them to you"

Sam stuttered more about money for his car fund. Tyrell began to give Sam his death glare, clearly pissed that Sam had tried to sell his things.

Bumblebee was amused at the situation, and began to laugh, his frame shaking.

"Stop laughing Bee," snapped Sam.

Got your hand stuck in the cookie jar, I see.

"He sure did Bee, just wait till were home again" warned Tyrell, smiling evily. "I'm sure Sam has a lot of his things that I need to sell, he does owe me a thousand dollars."

"Wait you gave me that money" stuttered Sam.

"That was before you tried to sell my things."

Before Sam could come up with a comeback Lennox finally reappeared holding what looked like ancient radios.

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!" he yelled. He walked to the car that he was sharing with Epps."Here, I got shortwave radios" passing one to Epps.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with this?" questioned Epps gazing at the radio like it was a rock.

"Well, use them! It's all we got" said Lennox clearly as frustrated as Epps was.

Epps could be heard muttering about RadioShack dinosaur radios. Lennox passed the other radios to rest of the cars.

"Epps does know how these work" Ty asked as he smiled at Lennox, accepting the radio.

"He better, it's all that will work right now" deadpanned Lennox, not smiling back. Tyrell clipped the radio onto his belt not commenting on anything else. The cars began to move on out again, traffic clearing away when they saw the military cars. The sound of a jet made its way down to the convoy.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" yelled Lennox, everyone began exiting the cars. People on the street began backing away leaving the area around the soldiers clear.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" asked Epps into the radio. The jet flew by again.

"We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Blackhawks for extraction."

Suddenly Ty's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out Dials, a text message on the screen.

Decepticon!

At the same time the black Topkick transformed yelling "Its Starscream!"

The pedestrians all around began screaming at the sight of the Topkick.

"Please tell me you copy" whispered Epps into the radio as he lowered the radio staring at the Raptor.

The Autobots began moving. "Back up! Take cover" yelled the Topkick to the Hummer. "Bumblebee!" he yelled, running over to a Ferbie trailer picking it up. Bee joined him, holding up the trailer.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" yelled Lennox as the jet turned and began to fly towards them

"Back up, Back up!" yelled the Topkick to the humans, all the soldiers began to retreat.

Tyrell grabbed Sam and Mikaela and pushed them out of the way, as the 22 let loose a missile slamming into the trailer. The explosion was huge; Tyrell was slammed into the building, rocks, fire and ash rained down on him. He lay there a moment, his ears ringing, the only sound he could hear. Sunlight streamed through the ash and the dust that fell .Ty pushed himself back up and glanced at the destruction, several civilians were running away screaming silently, then it was as if someone flicked a switch because sound began to accost him. He looked around for Sam, spying him in the rubble, right next to Mikaela.

"Sam, are you hurt," asked Tyrell as he helped pull Sam up, after he pulled Mikaela out.

"Ya, Mikaela?" they both looked at the girl.

"Fine" she assured, looking around at the destruction, the boys followed her example. Sam's eyes swept over the rubble, spotting a splash of yellow crawling through the dust.

"Bumblebee!" He yelled as he ran towards the mech. "Oh my god Bumblebee, your legs."

Tyrell looked at the mech's legs, Bee's feet had been severed off at the ankle. He felt sadness at the sight.

"Please Bee you got to get up" pleaded Sam, "Ratchet!" Tyrell placed his hand on Sam shoulder, quieting him; it wouldn't be good for anyone if Sam became hysterical. Mikaela wrapped her arms around Sam calming him further. Bee chirped, sending a silent thank-you to Tyrell and did they only thing he could do. He handed Sam the cube. Sam looked at the cube and then at Bumblebee, he walked away from Tyrell and sat next to Bee, "I'm not leaving you."

Tyrell looked at his brother and then at Bumblebee, hating at what he had to do next. But it was his duty as a soldier to help the people of Mission City. "Sam, Mikaela I have to help the other soldiers, stay near Bumblebee." Sam nodded at his older brother, while Mikaela looked past him.

Tyrell turned to leave, but stopped as he thought of the little sparkling in his pocket. He couldn't take a child into battle. He drew Dials out, who slowly transformed, Ty leveled the little bot with his eyes, "Dials, I want you to stay here with Sam and Bumblebee until I come back for you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, you'll be safe here."

The sparkling nodded, and gently began to rub Tyrell's check with his head, his tiny hands resting on Ty's face in a hug. Wordlessly he gave the sparkling to Sam, who nodded.

Tyrell turned and went to where Lennox and Epps were arguing.

"What the hell was that! They shot at us!"

"F-22 would never fly beneath buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"Well no shit Sherlock" exclaimed Lennox. In different circumstances Ty would have laughed.

Suddenly another explosion sounded. Tyrell turned to see what it was, it was a tank! He dropped down behind a slab on concrete. A tow truck drove past, and Tyrell saw Mikaela behind the wheel. That crazy, stupid girl, he thought, Sam was a lucky man to get a girl like that. He knew that she intended to get Bumblebee on the back of it.

The tank fired again, and the Rangers and the S7 agents returned fire. The Topkick came speeding towards the tank, which fired when it saw it. The Topkick jumped, mid-transformed. It soared through the air, firing a shot at the ground to help its momentum, to get back on its feet just to flip over again, to avoid more shells. It was an awesome sight to watch, Tyrell couldn't believe that these Autobots could move so quick.

Suddenly one of the Autobot's the one that was the Porsche came hurtling out and grabbed the tank by the mussel. Flipping around like a gymnast.

"Is that all you got Decepticon punk"

The said punk transformed to his full height, towering over the humans. The silver Autobot began pulling guns off of the Con, before the Con grabbed the Autobot and threw him into a building. The Topkick was still sailing through the air, firing back at the tank, both of which missed.

The one that Sam said was the Hummer, pulled out a circle saw and sliced down as he flipped over the Con and succeeded in taking off his hand.

"Concentrate your fire" yelled Lennox trying to be heard over the explosions around him. The Ranger responded, the shot began to land in close proximity around the others.

A rumble filled the air as a huge mech landed, causing the ground to shake. Ty recognized it, it was the one that was frozen in the dam.

"Its Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back" yelled the medic.

The Autobots began to retreat, Tyrell tried to but the blasts of the Decipticons kept him pinned down. He watched amazed as Megatron picked up the tiny silver Autobot like he was a lost kitten, and then flying to a top of a building. Tyrell knew with-out a doubt that Megatron was going to kill the silver Autobot.

Tyrell fired a shot at the building gauging it, his bullet fell far from the mark, gun was useless at that distance. He looked around, spotting a one of the army vehicles that S-7 had brought with them. He broke cover ran to it, and jumping inside when he reached it. He rummaged through it, until he found what could help, a rocket launcher.

Tyrell jumped out of the car, looking up to see that he wasn't too late. Megatron hadn't killed the Autobot yet. He hoisted the launcher onto his shoulder, looking through the scope he aimed, knowing that he would only get one chance at this. He looked at Megatrons face, aiming for the forehead as Megatron' gripped the tiny Autobot in his claws, pulling.

"Go to hell" he muttered, firing the launcher. The backfire maked him fall on his ass, but his aim was true, it hit Megatron square on. As he hoped, Megatron dropped the Autobot to clutch at his head.

'Arghhhhh' was his mighty yell.

Tyrell didn't waste time staring, knowing that Megatron would look in the direction the shot had come from and Tyrell didn't want to meet this robot. He strapped the rocket launcher on his back and ran, using abandoned cars and pieces of rubble to hide behind. He didn't know if Megatron had seen him or not. He ran to the place he left Sam, only to find it empty of both Bee and Sam. He looked up and down the street, shocked when he caught sight of Sam running in front of the Topkick and the Hummer with the All Spark.

Tyrell began to run after them, watching as the helicopter from Qatar land in front of them, exchanging fire with the Topkick. He watched as it transformed moments later, taking off as fast as he had landed moments ago. Tyrell began to run all the faster, gaining on Sam. The sound of a jet filled the air, again another flying Transformer landed in front of the trio that was still in front of Tyrell. This second distraction allowed him to catch up with them as this mech shot the Topkick in the gut, and the medic had been injured as well. Again the flying transformer left before the Topkick could fire his cannons off.

Ty realized as he drew closer that the Autobots that had been protecting Sam were injured, and would be unable to continue. He knew what he had to do.

"Sam get to the building" rasped out Ironhide before falling down, his wounds overcoming him, Ratchet just fell down like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Sam looked at the cube in his hands and the building that seemed so far away, he realized that he would have to go on by himself. He took a deep breath and prepared to run, when he felt a hand land on his arm. He jerked away, turning around, thoughts of Frenzy in his mind. He relaxed as saw his brother standing there covered in dirt and blood, with what looked like a rocket launcher on his back and a gun in his hands.

"Tyrell" he said relieved to see him okay. Ty allowed a small smile before his mouth became a hard line.

"Sam, which building are we supposed to be running to" Sam was relieved to hear Tyrell say we, and not you. While the Autobots were unable to protect him, Ty had come to take their place. Sam pointed to the building saying.

"White one, with statues on top"

Ty spotted the building immediately.

"Let's go then, before the Decepticons learn were your at."

Sam nodded and began to run, safe with the knowledge that Tyrell would protect him, just like he always had.

They hadn't been running again when they heard a sound like a powerful engine, Ty cursed when he turned briefly to see what it was, it was Megatron, heading towards them fast. The ground trembled as Megatron landed behind them. "Give me the cube, boy!" he snarled, beginning to run after them.

Ty turned to look at Sam startled to see a car coming towards them. Before Ty could call out a warning, the car slammed into Sam, causing him to fall. The cube hit the ground along with him, causing a wave of blue energy to roll off it. The wave hit Tyrell, who grabbed his head, and the entire world grew still around him as if time stopped. He closed his eyes, against the sun that seemed to burn his eyes.

Images flew beneath his eyelids, along with symbols that held no meaning to him. They seemed no end to them, and they kept on coming. He seemed to fall into his mind, the images and symbols trapping him in a cube, flying around him like a tornado. Continuously changing, none ever repeating in the same order.

When the time comes you will remember. A voice sounded in his head, that echoed, cutting off the flow of symbols. The images around him cracked in a spider web design, falling into a thousand pieces. The symbol he was standing on broke last, flinging him into the darkness of his mind. Soon a pinprick of light became visible, he fell towards it. He jerked back to reality, as he fell through the light. No time had passed while he was lost in his own mind. He grabbed Sam from off of the ground and pushed him out in front running. The building seemed to have sprung up right in front of them as they ran towards it, Megatron on their heels. Ty gripped his gun tighter, as they ran into the building.

"You're not gonna get us" muttered Sam between breaths, and he kept repeating it as they ran further from the door. Megatron burst into the building seconds after them.

"Surprise, I smell you boy." His voice echoed around the empty building, shattering some of the windows that were still intact.

Ty shoved Sam towards a set of stairs as Megatron tried to follow them.

"Maggots" he snarled as he found that he couldn't follow them. Ty forced Sam to not stop but keep going up the stairs, they seemed to fly up the steps. Reaching the roof in no time at all. Ty spied the Blackhawks, as soon as Sam did. Sam lit the flare that Ty noticed he had and began running across the roof signaling them.

"Hey, over here" he cried, running towards the edge of the building. Ty followed, looking at the floor than the Blackhawks, concentrateing on the vibrations that were coming from below them, he knew that they only had seconds before Megatron burst through the roof.

A Blackhawk appeared before them, the wind caused by the blades blowing Ty hair back. Sam reached over the edge of the building to hand the cube to one of the men aboard when movement caught Ty's eye. It was the Decipticon that looked like a flying Dorito that had attacked Sam and hurt the Topkick and Hummer. He was on top of a building and smiling as he looked at the helicopter and Sam. Ty watched as his hand transformed into a cannon. His eyes met Tyrell's and the grin grew bigger.

"Watch out!" Ty yelled, pulling Sam away from the helicopter just as Dorito fired off the missiles. The Blackhawk couldn't move fast enough, it slammed into the building before spinning out of control. One of the missiles hit the building, Ty used his body to shield Sam, as the debris fell down on them. The floor beneath them began to quake. Ty could hear the sound of Megatron climbing through the levels, almost upon them. Ty picked himself up before pulling Sam up, he forced Sam to look into his eyes.

"Sam, get behind one of the statues on the edge" he ordered with a voice devoid of emotion. Sam looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Tyrell…"

"Now!" snapped Tyrell, he looked at Sam's face one last time, pulling him into a hug and whispering into his ear. "Remember the Witwicky motto. No sacrifice, no victory. Remember that Sam, now move it!"

Sam did as he was told, as Megatron's arms burst through the floor. Ty quickly ducked down behind an old air conditioner unit, preparing the rocket launcher that was still strapped to his back. He knew that he would probably only live to get one shot off before Megatron killed him.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" When neither answered Megatron voice grew deadlier. "It's no use fleshings, I know you're here with the All-Spark. Come out now and I will kill you fast."

Ty waited until Megatron was totally free of the building, before he aimed the launcher at the mech's chest squeezing the trigger, hoping against hope that this would stop him.

Megatron heard the sound of Tyrell squeezing the trigger, and turned just in time to see the rocket flying towards him. He calmly swatted it away, the rocket flew past the rest of him harmlessly to hit the building across the road.

He began to chuckle, as he caught sight of Ty as he brought his gun up and began to fire the saber rounds at him. A few pierced his armor, making Megatron snarl. Megatron focused his optics intensely on Tyrell. They seemed to dance as if there were devil's inside them. Ty remembered his mother telling him that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Before Ty could reload his gun, he found himself in Megatron's claws, being painfully squeezed.

"Foolish human, protecting the weak. First that Autobot Jazz, and now this runt of a boy. I'm glad that I didn't kill you as you ran away, the thrill of the chase was so much better with the knowledge that it was you whom I followed, along with this boy and the All-Spark."

Tyrell was surprised that Megatron knew that it was him that had shot him, he thought for sure had had not been seen.

While Megatron had been talking he had managed to reach his pistol, that hung off his him, he prayed that Sam would forgive him for the foolish thing he was going to do next. He stared straight into Megatron's optics.

"That runt is my brother! Fuck off" He yelled opening fire on Megatrons face.

Megatron took no more notice of the bullets than a cow does to a couple of flies. He just gripped Tyrell harder, Ty struggled to breathe, black dots began to swim across his vision as he wheezed. Megatron just laughed enjoying the helplessness in Ty's eyes. He looked over at Sam who was looking from behind the statue on the roof. Laughing at the panic and fear in his eyes.

"How sweet, you're protecting your little brother. Once upon a time my brother used to do the same with me. But he was weak, and so are you. Such a shame, you would have made an interesting pet. Good-bye fleshling."

With that Megatron threw Tyrell over his shoulder.

"Tyrell!" he heard Sam yelling.

Tyrell flew through the air somersaulting, soon losing all sense of direction. A building began to rise in his eyes. He barely had time to raise his arms to protect his face, when he slammed into it. Tyrell heard things snap, and then came the pain. Gravity was still claiming him as he fell from five stories to the ground below. The ground had no give, Tyrell saw as blood immediately began to pool around him, he tasted blood in his mouth. His eyes began to roam focusing on the blue sky. He told himself he was imagining things as the ground was shook as if something large was coming towards him.

The last thought that Tyrell had as the darkness claimed him was that he wished Sam was okay and that he had more time to live. The darkness wrapped around him like a soft blanket, embracing him as everything fell away.

Woo, cliff- hanger. Will Tyrell survive or has he finally died. Find out next time. This chapter is my birthday present from me to everyone. Haha I'm 17 today! June 22, 2011.

So please review and let me know wait you think. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa B who sadly passed away this week. Anchors away.

Chapter Seven

Barricade was late for the battle in Mission City. He had allowed himself to fall back from the rest of his group to find out if Prime had offlined Bonecrusher.

This is not what Decepticons do; he thought to himself as he reached Bonecrusher, seeing that there was nothing to be done to save him, Prime had decapitated him. He paused to say a prayer to Primus that he would have mercy on Bonecrusher's spark and receive him in the Well of Sparks. Again thinking that Decepticons didn't pray to Primus.

As a youngling on Cybertron, Cade's father had beaten it into his head. Only the strong survive, weaklings get left behind. He was determined not to raise a weak son, Barricade didn't remember his mother, who had offlined when he was still a sparkling so it was just him and his father while growing up, and no matter what happened, Barricade loved his father and tried everything to earn his respect. Barricade in fact had only joined the Decepticon ranks to make his mech creator proud of him. He had said as much the day Barricade received the Decepticon insignia. A lot of the horrible things Barricade had done over the vorns were to make his mech creator proud of him. Even after his father was offlined on Cybertron, Barricade continued to do horrible things because he knew his father would have been proud because of it.

Barricade hated to admit it but if it wasn't for his mech creator, he would have joined the Autobot's side with a friend that really cared about his welfare. He could always turn to this friend the days his father beat him, or punished him by refusing to give him energon. He could still remember his friend's face when he told him that he was joining up with the Decepticons. They had a huge agreement and never spoke again, but he always saw the pain in his friend's eyes when they meet on the battle field. But he had chosen his path long ago and pushed all those thoughts aside as he drove into the heat of the battle.

Organics were screaming and running all over the place like mad. Lord Megatron was dueling with Prime. But what earned his attention was when he saw Ratchet and Ironhide running his way. He detected an organic running before them, which Barricade realized, had the All Spark! He quickly backed into an alley waiting for them to come within reach. He transformed into his bi-pedal form, ready to snatch the organic with the All Spark when he got closebehind.

Primus was against Barricade when that slagging Seeker Starscream landed in front of the organic, exchanging fire with Ratchet and Ironhide. As expected Starscream ran like a coward when the tide shifted, leaving a heavily injured Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Sam get to the building" he heard Ironhide say. That was when he noticed that it was the same organic, Ladiesman217. What luck, the little organic would be alone in his run with the artifact. All the Autobots were down as far as he could tell. But suddenly another organic appeared from out of the wreckage and ushered Sam to start running again. Barricade recognized the uniform to be one of this country's military.

Barricade drove down a side street, following the two, his curiosity rising as he watched the two run. The two looked strangely alike, not twins but there was a strong resemblance. They were running smoothly until Sam got hit by a car. Stupid organic,thought Barricade, snapping to attention as the cube hit the ground and the energy of the All Spark escape. He noticed that one of the blue waves hit the larger organic, causing it to clutch his head, pain clear on his face. That was interesting. The organic seemed to recover from the wave quickly and it had no effects on him as far as Barricade could see. He thought no more about it as the larger organic grabbed Sam and hauled him up for a ground running again towards the large white building.

Up the street Lord Megatron had finished Prime and turned his attention to finding the cube, he knew that the boy had it, but had lost sight of him with all the organics running around.

"Where is the cube!" he roared.

: Lord Megatron, the boy with the All Spark is running into a white building: commed Barricade, sending the location to Megatron.

: Excellent Barricade:

Lord Megatron was there in an instant, following the boys.

"Give me the cube boy!' he roared.

Barricade transformed into his bi-pedal form, and stood in front of the building as Megatron entered, just in case any Autobot tried to follow Megatron.

Barricade was shocked moments later when he heard the sound of the rocket launcher firing, and the building beside him exploded, and seconds later gunshots were heard. He backed up enough to see what was going on the roof. He gazed up at Megatron holding the larger organic in his hand. He heard the exchange that went on between the two, and watched mutely horrified as Megatron flung the boy over his shoulder, still alive! Before Barricade knew what he was doing, he was racing on his peds like a speed skater, a trick he had seen the Twins do, to where his scans said the boy had hit.

Barricade found the organic at the base of a brick building, in a pool his own blood, which was becoming larger by each second that passed.

Barricade quickly scanned the boy, and was shocked to find that the organics spark or heart as they called it, was still beating but getting weaker by the second. The next choice would change his life. Would he save the organics life, forever becoming an outcast from his fraction? Or let nature take its course and let the organic die. For some reason the thought of not doing anything for this organic without trying to save him, made Cade's spark run cold.

He carefully picked up the human; it lay lifeless in his claws. He was amazed on how fragile it felt, he knew they were breakable but this human seem to be as breakable as glass. He began to walk till he found a building that suited his needs, it was big enough so that he could stand up straight. Cade carefully laid the human on what he identified as a table. He looked up on the internet on how to clean wounds, and what could be done with the internal bleeding that his scans showed. The internet was bleak about how to stop internal building without opening him up. Which would be impossible to do since he didn't have the tool's in his hands to do surgery like Ratchet did.

Even though everything in his processor was telling him that it was a lost cause, if he walked away he could still stay with the Decepticons. He thought it out, the organic before him getting weaker each passing minute. In the end his spark decided for him; he would try everything in his power to make sure that this human survived. So he began to work on saving the boy's life.

=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=d=-=-d-d-d

The pain pulled Tyrell away from the comforting blackness that had wrapped around him like a warm blanket; it forced his eyes to snap open. He felt like he had hit a brick wall, and as the memories came pouring back, he realized that he had.

He looked around careful not to move his head only his eyes, a motion that didn't cause any pain. He saw that he was in the inside of a building, he couldn't understand it. Had he somehow went through a window, how was he even alive? He tried to raise his head, to get a look at his body, when a voice stopped him.

"Don't try to move fleshling, you will undo all my work that I have put into you."

Tyrell looked up at the robot that had appeared, towering over him. Tyrell noticed that he was about the same size as Bumblebee, and as his eyes focused on the symbol on his chest he realized that he was a Decepticon! He was too afraid to realize that Barricade had wood and bandages in his claws.

Barricade saw the fear flash through Ty's eyes as it landed on his fraction symbol, but ignored it as he bent down and went back to splintering Tyrell's legs, which confused Tyrell.

Sam had made 'Con's to be awful, killing humans and mechs without mercy. Yet here was one that was helping him. A stray thought ran through his head that he was only helping him so that later he could get information out of him, but he didn't think a Decepticon would go through all that trouble. Tyrell watched the Decepticon work awhile longer before he gathered the courage to ask a question, he took as big of breath that he dared and said. "If you're a Decepticon, why are you helping me? I thought your fraction hated humans"

It took a long moment before Barricade answered, so long that Tyrell thought he had offended the mech. Barricade did not stopping what he was doing when he finally answered. "Because fleshling, I, unlike other mechs didn't join the 'Cons because I wanted to. I joined because it made my father proud of me, and I did anything to make my father proud of me. I'm not like the other Decepticons, I still feel, love and fear. I don't know why I saved you, I think humans are the most disgusting things in all the universes, if you had asked me this morning if I would ever save a humans life I would have said no. Fleshling, I just followed my spark, and it said to help you. You would have offlined breems ago if I hadn't helped you."

Tyrell mind wrapped around the information, he relaxed. He realized that he believed everything that Barricade had just said, not just that but he trusted him too, it was like the feeling that he had back on the highway, and he realized that it was the same 'Con. The word police clearly visible on a piece of armor.

What Tyrell said next shocked Barricades processors, "Thank-you then for saving my life, I'm truly grateful."

A soft, small smile appeared on Barricade's face, he couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled a sincere smile "You're welcome fleshling"

The same smile appeared on Ty's face. "Tyrell or Ty, not fleshling, 'Con"

Cade smile grew, "Barricade or Cade, not 'Con, not anymore. I have forsaken my fraction by helping you. So at this point I'm officially neutral, the first one in probably a hundred vorns."

Silence descended on the pair Tyrell lay quietly watching Cade work for a while until his curiosity got the better of him again. "Since you have forbidden me to move, can you tell me how bad I am?"

Cade vented loudly, debating on where to start.

"Both of your legs are broken, along with several ribs and your right wrist and that's just the beginning. You had massive internal bleeding, but most of it has been stopped. Your left shoulder was dislocated. Your face is bruised and swollen, but otherwise your head is undamaged, but your neck was broken which is now being repaired as we speak. Other than that you have massive bruising and several cuts all over your body."

Tyrell gaped at all of his injuries, too startled to even talk. Barricade stayed silent as Tyrell went over all of the injuries. By all rights he should be dead. "How I'm I alive still? And what did you mean that my neck was being repaired as we speak?"

Barricade shook his head. "I don't know all the answer on how you are still alive. Your heart was somehow still beating when I found you. As to the second question, I injected you with nanites to stop the internal bleeding, and later help mend your bones back together. They are an advanced version of an immune system, they repair things that would else take months to repair in a matter of days. It will still be awhile before everything is back to its original state."

"So I'll be able to walk again, without crutches or anything like that?"

"Yes, and one more thing. How did you get that particular symbol on you hand?"

Tyrell knew what he meant. "I touched a tail section of a Decepticon that was a scorpion, can you tell me what it means?"

"It's an order to kill on sight" Barricade said matter of factly "It should disappear in a few months."

Tyrell was glad about this news he didn't want the symbol for the rest of his life, but something kept nagging at him. Then it hit him, Sam. How could he have forgotten about Sam? He fought down the panic that was rising in him and calmly asked Barricade.

"Do you know what happened to my brother Sam, who won the battle, the All Spark?"

Barricade again vented loudly. It frustrated him that he could give Tyrell an answer.

"I don't know Tyrell. When Megatron threw you, I followed. I don't know what happened to Sam, or who won the battle. I do know that probably the winning side has the All Spark. But I promise you this Tyrell. I will protect you, no matter who won with all my spark. All we can do is wait to see which fraction finds us first. I dare not move you more than I have already."

Tyrell nodded, afraid of what happened to Sam. Together Barricade and Tyrell waited in silence to be found. Until the pain became too much for Ty to bear and he once again fell into the blackness.

The Autobots had won, but the city had lost. Multiple buildings were badly damaged. Humans lay in the streets dead or badly hurt. The National Guard had arrived soon after the battle was over. The Autobots were trying to help as much as they could as they waited on word of what they should do next. The Guard had at first been suspicious about them but soon left there prejudices behind. With their advanced scanners they were able to detect living humans trapped in the rubble, and help dig them out from under the tons of cement that had fallen on top of them.

Ratchet made himself especially helpful by stationing himself with the human medics, all who were very weary of him. But that also soon changed as he used his scanners to tell the Paramedics what was wrong with the humans, saving precious minutes in critical diagnoses. It was during a lull in treating injured humans when he heard someone call his name.

"Ratchet"

Ratchet turned to see Ironhide carrying Jazz who was leaking energon from his mid-section. Ratchet abandoned the medics swearing, and rushed to Ironhide, gently taking Jazz to lay him down on the ground to work.

"Jazz, what happened?" demanded Ratchet as he begun to stop the leaking energon from Jazz's midsection.

Everything there looked like it had been stretched. Some lines had been snapped in half, looking as if they had been pulled apart. Other parts of Jazz's midsection had been smashed flat. Ratchet was amazed that Jazz was still online as he began to work.

"Megatron, he grabbed me after he blasted me" said Jazz as he winced from the pain. Ratchet knew he had to be in a lot of pain if he wasn't using his Earth accent. "Flew me up to a building where he landed on me. I blasted him with my cannons, asking if he wanted a piece of me. He said no, that he wanted two. Then he began to pull me in-half." Ratchet looked up from his work to look at Jazz, amazed. He wondered how the mech escaped the terrible fate, Ironhide wanted to know that as well. Very few mechs every escaped once trapped in those deadly claws.

"How did you escape" Ironhide grunted.

Jazz didn't answer for a moment his optics dimmed. For a minute Ratchet thought he had went into statis lock.

"A human, he shot a weapon that hit Megatron in the forehelm. It caused him to drop me, and that's when Optimus showed up. I forced myself to stay online until Ironhide here found me, so I knew that we had won."

Ironhide was amazed that a human had saved Jazz. He knew that Optimus, along with every other bot would like a chance to thank the human. "Would you recognize the human if you saw him again?"

"Ya, it was one of those soldiers that came with us from the dam. Funny thing was I thought it was Sam at first. Human looked just like him. I sure hope I see him again. Wanna thank 'im" said Jazz slipping back into his accent. Ratchet paused at his repairs on Jazz to look at Ironhide a question in his optics. They both were remembering the organic that had appeared after they battled with Starscream. He had looked just like Sam too. It was him that forced Sam to move again. If they were right this was the same soldier that helped Jazz. Neither bot knew what had happened to the soldier after that. They both wordlessly agreed with each other not to tell Jazz of this news.

"I'm sure he'll be around," murmured Ratchet before he began to go into one of his famous lectures. "Now Jazz, I want you to rest. I've repaired you enough that you'll be safe from offlining any time soon, but there are others that need my help" He silently slipped a small sedative into one of Jazz's energon lines before he began to walk back to the medics.

:Ironhide: commed Ratchet, not wanting Jazz to hear.

:Yes, Ratchet:

:Find out what happened to that human, Prime would know. I have a feeling we owe him more than Jazz's life:

Ironhide gave the slightest of nods for Ratchet to see before he left Jazz in search for Optimus. Not going very when he found him. He was speaking to Captain Lennox. Ironhide respectively waited until they were done and Lennox walked off before approaching Prime.

"Prime" he said stopping next to Optimus's right shoulder.

"Ironhide, it seems like we will be heading back to the Hoover Dam. Captain Lennox thinks it will be the best place for us now until we meet with their government.

"I hope Bumblebee will be okay with that." Both Autobots were aware of what had happened to Bee while he had been a prisoner. The thought made both Bots livid with anger, to think someone did that to their sweet youngling. They continued to stand in silence for a moment before Ironhide spoke again.

"I found Jazz, apparently a human distracted Megatron from destroying him until you arrived."

"Thank Primus, is he okay?"

"Ratchet patched him up, said he'd be fine in a couple of weeks."

Prime nodded. "I would like to thank this human, do you know who he is?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Prime. The same human came and protected Sam when Ratchet and myself were heavily injured by Starscream. The human in question looked alot like Sam."

Ironhide watched as his leader stilled. His face and optics took on a look of extreme sadness. It worried Ironhide. "Prime?"

"That human was Sam's older brother Tyrell. When they became trapped on the roof, Tyrell ordered Sam to hide behind a statue. When Megatron appeared on the roof, Tyrell fired at him, trying to protect Sam. Megatron grabbed him and after learning he was protecting his brother, threw Tyrell over his shoulder. His sacrifice allowed me enough time to be there when Sam fell."

Ironhide was surprised, the boy had sacrificed everything to save his brother.

"Has he been found?"

"Not yet, Lennox has a few men searching. As sorry as I'm to say it, the boy is probably dead. Sam says that Megatron threw him hard, that he went flying off. But rest assured when he is found, we will give him a hero's burial. We owe him that much, it is because of him that we have won."

Ironhide nodded. "How is Sam taking it?"

"Refuses to leave Bumblebee, even if Bumblebee would let him. Mikeala's with them also. Sam is blaming himself about what has happened. If you will excuse me, I need to check on the National Guard to see what else we can do to help."

"Of course Prime"

Ironhide commed Ratchet, sending him a data burst of everything Prime had said. Ironhide was about to leave to help the National Guard, when his scanners picked up an energon signature.

He ran after Prime catching up to him quickly. "Prime, I'm getting an energon signal, permission to investigate."

Prime halted in his tracks. "Can you tell if it's a Decepticon or Autobot?"

"Negative, but most likely a 'Con. An Autobot would have sent out an S.O.S by now"

Optimus thought for a second. "Permission granted, but Ironhide do not shoot unless shot at. Whoever it is, is probably injured."

"Yes Prime."

Ironhide changed into his alt mode and began to drive to the signature. He was puzzled why the mech wasn't covering up the signal. He could only speculate that the mech was either in statis or he was looking to go down in style. If it was the second one, Ironhide would willingly oblige.

The signal lead him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The signal was coming from within. He silently transformed, the giant doors looked like they had been opened recently, and as his optics focused he saw that there was a claw print on the handle, made out of human blood. Ironhide silently took out his cannons before bursting though the doorway finding his opponent quickly in the bare room. He blinked his optics in surprise, when he saw who was in front of him. It was Barricade! Like Ironhide he had his cannons out looking back at Ironhide with a weary expression.

"'Con" Ironhide spat, warming up his cannons, expecting the Decepticon to start blasting at any moment.

"Autobot" came the sharp reply. The mechs just stood there staring the other down in a Cybertonian- mexican standoff. Neither made the first move, till Barricade slightly shifted his weight, in a way that Ironhide assumed he had made his mind up about something.

"I take it that the Autobots won?"

"Yes"

"Megatron?"

"Offlined permanently," Ironhide wondered why Barricade didn't know this. Had he fled the battle before it was over, Decepticon cowardly scum…. Yet he couldn't recall having even seen Barricade at all since the fight with Optimus and Bonecrusher.

Barricade glared at Ironhide a moment longer processing the information before doing something that astonished the Autobot. He offlined his cannons transforming them back into his arms and then he deliberately turned his back on Ironhide, messing around on a table that was behind him. Ironhide stayed in his stance for a few minutes longer, waiting for Barricade to turn and attack. But when it didn't happen, Ironhide carefully inched around to see what Barricade was working on. He was shocked at what he saw. It was a human!

"What did you do to him Barricade" demanded Ironhide twirling his cannons aiming towards the cowards spark.

Barricade didn't stop checking the humans bandage while he answered, didn't look at Ironhide at all. "I saved him; he was practically dead when I found him." He turned to look Ironhide straight in the optics. "I kindly ask you Autobot that you allow me to take him to Ratchet. I've done all I can for him."

Ironhide was debating what to do when the human stirred. "Cade?" it asked sounded frightened. It held up one of his hands as if to touch the Decepticon. Barricade immediately turned towards the boy again showing Ironhide his back.

"It's okay," he murmured in a soft voice, "The Autobots won. I'm going to get you to Ratchet soon, I promise. Try to rest some more."

"Okay," came the soft reply.

It was obvious that the human needed help, even though he didn't trust Barricade he would bring him in.

"Alright 'Con, but you walk in front of me, and I want your weapons to stay offlined."

Barricade nodded, gently picked up the human. More gently then Ironhide thought a Decepticon could ever do. Barricade paused outside the door, he looked back and forth before he stepped out into the deserted street, Ironhide only steps behind him. AS they walked out onto the street, Ironhide had both of his cannons out ready to be used. To the west the sun was beginning to set.

Ironhide commed ahead.

:Hey Ratchet, got a 'Con with a very injured human coming your way:

Ratchet was alarmed. :Why would a 'Con have an injured human?:

:Can't say, found the 'Con in a warehouse. Was taking care of the human, said he saved him from dying:

:Which 'Con is it?:

"Barricade, we'll be there in a breem, Ironhide out:

:Fine. I'll contact Optimus.:

Ratchet began to prepare for the human Barricade was bringing.

:Prime, Ironhide sends word, the energon reading was Barricade. Said he found Barricade in an abandoned warehouse taking care of a human. Ironhide is bringing both here in less than a breem:

:I'll be there shortly.:

When Ironhide reached the medic area with his prisoner, Optimus was already there.

Ratchet watched with narrowed optics as Barricade brought his hands down from his chest. Ratchet scans showed a severely hurt human in those claws. He motioned Barricade to set the human down on a gurney that he had commandeered from the humans. They all watched amazed about how gently Barricade set the human down, it awoke as Barricade began to back away.

"Cade, don't leave me" begged the human. That stunned the three Autobots, this human was asking a Decepticon to stay with him.

"It's okay, your with the Autobots, they won't hurt you. You can trust them."

"Stay" was all the human said, whom had a scared look in his eyes as he glanced at the three Autobots. Optimus was surprised that this human trusted a Decepticon more than the Autobots.

"I will, I promised didn't I?" the human nodded at Barricade one last time, before passing out once again.

Ratchet immediately started running scans on the human to asset the damage. Barricade moved off to the side watching the medic. Optimus and Ironhide watched Barricade, the latter had his cannons still out.

Ratchet was surprised as he scanned the human. Even though his outside shell was basically destroyed, internally he was almost completely fine. He continued to scan, but stopped again suddenly shocked. Ratchet rescanned not believing what his scanners were telling him. He suddenly rounded on Barricade, his optics turned to blue ice. Ironhide could remember the few times that he had seen Ratchet's optics like that, he chuckled, Barricade was going to die.

"YOU gave him nanites!" said Ratchet in a slow controlled voice. Chills ran down Ironhide and Optimus spine, a controlled Ratchet was more dangerous than a yelling cursing Ratchet. They watched him grab the wrench he had worked on Jazz with and threw it at Barricade. It flew true, bouncing of Barricade's helm with a large clang, leaving a huge dent. Barricades growl of outrage was over powered by Ratchet's fury. "Do you even realize what could have happened? Nanites aren't programmed to fix organic species. He could have-"

"Died" demanded Barricade, his eyes began to glow. Ironhide brought his cannons up a little higher, aiming at Barricade's spark chamber. But, Barricade didn't move, except to bring up a pointing digit, pointed at the human. "He was dead anyway if I hadn't did what I did. Organics aren't made to slam into buildings, and then fall five stories to the concrete ground below. So yes Autobot scum, I made a choice. Do nothing and watch him die, or try something that possibly would save his life!"

Ratchet stared down Barricade with his icy eyes, only to be met with flaming red ones. They stared at each other until Ratchet finally vented and turned away back towards the boy.

"Did you give him anything else that would cause him to remain unconscious," Ratchet grunted, beginning to run his scans once more.

"No, the last time he woke, he said he was in pain. The pain of his injuries is too much for his mind so it has shut-down."

Ratchet went to the human medics and brought back a pain killer and hooked the boy up. Optimus after deeming the situation under control left to find Sam.

Sam felt so empty. Like a huge hole was in his chest were his heart should be. He wanted to scream, pound his fist on the ground, but lacked to drive to. He tried to swallow, however the lump from withholding his tears wouldn't allow him to. He was barely aware of Mikaela hugging him, as he struggled not to relive the past few hours, though he couldn't.

When Optimus had caught him, he had been in shock. He had just seen his brother thrown to his death. He pulled out of it when Optimus stated that Sam had risked his life for the cube, all Sam could say was "No sacrifice, no victory." Tyrell's last words to him.

Sam had watched the battle Optimus had fought with Megatron with growing hatred. When Optimus had yelled at him to put the cube in his chest, Sam had refused instead he went to the one that had caused all of this. He shoved the cube into Megatron, letting loose the anguish he was feeling. Everything after that was a blur. Optimus thanking him, Lennox demanding to know were Tyrell was. Bee…. He was with Bee now, curled up in a giant hand next to his chest; Mikaela sat with him, waiting for the transportation back to Hoover Dam. Dials, who had been given to Mikaela when Sam was told to run with the All-Spark sat in phone mode next to Mikaela. Bee hadn't put Sam down since when he struggled to tell Lennox what Megatron did to Tyrell, not even when Ratchet had reattached his feet. Bee clicked sadly as he looked down at his charge. He had liked Tyrell, he was sorry that he was gone before he got to know him better.

Sam knew that his brother was dead. Unlike him, there had been no Optimus to catch him. All the other bots had been in battle, so there was no one to help him. Sam had thought that the first time thinking Tyrell was dead was hard enough. That was a ripple to what he was feeling now. It had seemed like getting his brother back was a miracle just a few short hours. Now it seemed like it was a cruel joke, his brother had died to save him, Sam just didn't understand.

"Sam."

Sam drew himself out of the memories to look up at Optimus who held out his hand. Sam just stared at it, not comprehending what Optimus wanted. Bee looked at Optimus and then back at his charge, he raised his other hand and gently picked up Sam, separating him from Mikeala and set him into the hand. Optimus nodded once at Bee before he walked aways off, till they were free from destruction that had been wrecked that day.

Optimus looked down at the tiny human that he had befriended just a mere 24 hours ago, in that time short amount of time he thought of him as a friend. It was one of the reasons why it was so hard to say what he needed to say. "Sam, I'm sorry for what happened. It is my fault for bringing this war to your planet and getting you and your brother mixed up in this."

Sam looked up at Optimus, shocked at what the Autobot had just said. He looked at his hands sadly, he felt as if he had Tyrell's blood on them. "It's not your fault Optimus, its mine. If I hadn't tried to sell those glasses the Decepticons wouldn't have come here and Tyrell might still be alive."

"Sam" Optimus said gently. "You couldn't have changed what happened; it was destiny for all of this to come to pass. The Decepticons had already begun the search, it would have been only a matter of time before they came looking for you. Tyrell wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for what happened. I could tell he loved you very much."

"Ya, he was a great man. The best brother I could ask for." Speaking those words broke the dam that Sam had built and he finally let the tears fall freely down his face.

"He was a great hero. His sacrifice saved many lives, yourself and Jazz among them. I promise you Sam, the Autobots and I will make sure Tyrell is remembered and honored."

Sam nodded wiping the tears on his face away.

"How I'm I going to tell my parents about this?" asked Sam, his voice cracking.

"I'll tell them Sam."

Optimus looked down to find Captain Lennox with the rest of the Rangers near his feet. Optimus asked a silent question with his optics. Lennox shook his head no.

"The trailers are here for Jazz and Bumblebee, once they are loaded we will be ready to go back to the base."

"Thank-you Captain Lennox, I will inform my men."

Optimus left the Rangers and walked back to Bumblebee and gently returned his charge. Bumblebee clicked questionly, and all Optimus could do was shake his head, Bee gazed sadly on his charge.

"Bumblebee, Captain Lennox says the trailers are here, Ironhide will be here shortly to load you on it."

"Roger" came the scratchy reply. Optimus paused to give a small smile, glad that Bee's voice was finally coming back, he had missed the youngling's constant chatter. No one noticed when Dials suddenly transformed and stared in the direction Ratchet was in, with great skill he climbed down the Autobot and begun to run in the direction of Ratchet.

Optimus comed Ironhide to tell Ratchet that they were loading up and to help load Bee onto one.

Ratchet had finally made absolutely positive that the young man before him was stable. The nanites were mending his body fine. Though Ratchet wanted to be near the boy so he could make sure that he stayed that way. He looked down at the boy, "Looks like you coming with me" as the order came to load everything up.

"Ratchet watch the 'Con, I have to help Prime load Jazz and Bumblebee on those trailers" yelled Ironhide.

Ratchet turned to look at Barricade, having forgotten that he was still there. Barricade, he observed hadn't moved his optics off of the boy since the stare off. Not even when Ironhide had handcuffed his hands behind his back, none to gently.

Ratchet had to admit that Barricade had saved the boy's life. He had been surprised to find the boy's wounds had been washed before bandaging and the bandages were clean. Ratchet briefly turned his attention back to the boy. The pain medication was keeping his unconscious for now. He wondered who the boy was. Barricade had removed most of his clothing to get at the wounds, so he had no I.D as the humans called it. Also, the swelling, bruising, and cuts on the man's face was making it impossible for Ratchet to identify him by face recognition. The only thing Ratchet knew was that at one point in the young man's life that he had been in the Army, as the tattoo on his arm indicated. Yet, he couldn't determine the age of the boy, just that he was young and in excellent shape. Again he looked at Barricade, with a feeling that he knew exactly who the boy was, but for some reason not telling. Ratchet turned around as the sound of footsteps marked Ironhide's return.

"Ratchet were about ready to go, so if you're taking that human with us get him loaded up" snapped Ironhide as he marched towards Barricade. This blocked Barricade's view for a second, in which time Dials emerged from the rubble and climbed under the gurney.

Ratchet nodded, transforming into his vehicle mode. He instructed a couple of the remaining human medics to load the boy into him. As they were doing this, Ratchet watched Ironhide uncuffed Barricade.

Barricade sat there rubbing his wrists, making no move otherwise. Ironhide glared down at him, resisting the urge to drag him to his feet.

"Alright Decepticon here is how this is going down. You're going to transform and follow Ratchet out of here. And don't get any ideas; I'm going to be right here on your aft the whole time. If you make one move that I don't like I will blast you faster than you can say slag. This I can promise you."

Barricade looked up at Ironhide thinking a moment before slowly transforming down into his police car form, Ironhide followed suite soon after. They all waited until all the Autobots and soldiers that were going were assembled before they started off.

Optimus lead the convoy of vehicles out of Mission City just as the first stars began to appear in the night sky towards Hoover Dam.

Ratchet was too preoccupied to notice a certain sparkling crawl from under the gurney and settle down over the human's heart. Dials fell asleep listening to his guardian's heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Needless to say that when they arrived at Hoover Dam base, Ratchet demanded a spot to set up a temporary med-bay. Dails upon stopping had quickly hid under the gurney again as the human lowered the boy from Ratchets alt-mode so that he could join discussions in his bi-pedal form.

Sector Seven had been kicked out before the Autobots had arrived, not wanting to bring up the issue of Bumblebee being tortured.

While Sam was sitting in Bee's hands as he was unloaded from the trailer he had been carted around for the drive when he remembered something important.

"Bee! Where's Dials?" he frantically began to check his pockets. Hoping that the little phonebot was recharging in one of them. In his grief over Ty he had failed to realize the little phonebot had disappeared.

_I've lost the signal Captain, _played Bumblebee. He too had forgotten the little phonebot in the midst of the aftermath of the battle.

Fresh tears began forming in Sam's eyes. "Bee," his voice cracking, "Ty, told me to look after the little guy."

"Sam, I'm sure he's around. Tyrell told him to stay with us" said Mikeala trying to comfort Sam. "Maybe one of the others have seen him, I go ask."

Bee lowered his hand allowing Mikeala to step off onto the ground. As she walked towards the group of mechs and humans, Mikeala wished with all her might that one of the other Autobots had seen the phonebot. She knew that Sam would never forgive himself if he had lost the last thing that his brother charged Sam to look after.

Prime was busy talking to Lennox about the arrangements for the Autobots and there prisoner. Ironhide was watching Barricades every move, the cuffs had again been put on him after he was told to transform. All of the soldiers were also watching the 'Con, others were glancing at the boy that Barricade had yet to remove his optics from. Ratchet had put his foot down when many tried to get near the boy, so unless you wanted to mess with a giant robot no one went close to the boy.

"Optimus?" Mikeala asked quietly catching the giant mechs attention.

Optimus looked down at the girl before excusing himself from the soldiers stepping in front of Mikeala offering his hand. She stepped on it and he raised her to optic level.

"What is it Mikeala" asked Optimus gently.

"Have you or any of the others see a little Autobot, a little bigger than my hand, named Dials?"

Optimus blinked his optics twice in surprise before answering her. "I am unaware of any Autobot with that destination. Who is he?"

"He was a cell phone that Tyrell saved from being barbequed by Simmons. Tyrell gave him to Sam and Bumblebee right after that jet's first assault. Told Sam to look after him, know they cant find him."

Optimus tried to process this, still confused. "Mikeala I think you better explain this from the beginning. So Mikeala explained to Optimus about how S-7 had used the power of the cube to bring small electronic things to life. How Tyrell saved the phone from being destroyed.

"It was weird, Tyrell's hand seemed to move like lightening. He grabbed Dials and placed his own phone in the box, faster than you could blink. I think only Sam and I were the only ones that saw it. While riding to Mission City, Dials said a voice told him it would send a guardian, and Dials said that Tyrell was his guardian."

Optimus stared down at Mikeala in shock. All the other Autobots that had been listening were also shocked. It made Ironhide want to abandon his post of watching Barricade and hunt down Sector Seven and end them like they ended so many sparks.

:Optimus: commed Ratchet. :Its possible this sparkling went to find its guardian. If we find him, we will probably find Tyrell's body:

:Yes, as soon as we can we'll send someone back to Mission City to look for him: Optimus commed back. Then he returned his attention back to Mikeala.

"No one has seen him Mikeala. But I promise you that at the next possible moment I will send one of my men back to the City to look for him. Please tell Sam it isn't his fault. It is possible that Dials left to find Tyrell for himself."

Mikeala nodded and Optimus lowered his hand so she could go back to Bumblebee. Optimus vented and turned back to the discussion with Lennox.

"What did Mikeala want?" asked Lennox as Optimus rejoined them.

"She informed me that we were one Autobot short. It appears that Tyrell saved a little phonebot from being destroyed by Sector 7. The little mech has disappeared."

Lennox and Epps looked at each other. They both had seen the phone turned robot get fried.

"Are you sure about that cause we were there and that phone got fried by Simmons" questioned Epps.

"Yes, Tyrell gave the little bot to Sam before the battle."

All the Autobots noticed the soldiers bowed their heads at the mention of Tyrell.

No one noticed when Barricade shifted his gaze, instead of looking at the boy, it was staring at the gurney where a pair of blue optics where staring at the group of Autobots and soldiers. Barricade softly clicked at the sparkling, drawing its attention to him. The click called the little Autobot over the Barricade. Barricade opened a com link to the little Autobot.

:Hello little one, seems like you are causing people to worry:

The little Autobot looked into Barricade's eyes. :Guardian hurt:

:Yes, but he's getting better, he'll be fine in a few days:

:You saved Guardian: stated Dials a look of gratitude in its little eyes. Barricade wondered how long Dials had been under the gurney, and how much he had heard.

:Yes:

:Why, you Decepticon. Decepticon's hate Guardian:

Barricade sighed softly, not wanting to bring attention to the little phonebot at his feet. :Little one, I felt it in my spark that I had to save him:

Dials accepted this answer before yawning. :Tired little one?:

Dials nodded, and before Barricade knew what was happening, Dials had climbed up on him and snuggled under a piece of armor near Barricade's spark.

The sound of Ratchet's angry voice distracted Barricade from Dials surprising relocation.

"I don't care, I need a place to work right know. I need to finish repairs on Jazz, and Bumblebee. Plus watch to make sure that no complications happen to the boy."

Optimus sighed. "Captain Lennox, can you help show Ratchet a suitable place to work as a med bay?"

"Okay Optimus, but I have to do something soon. I told Sam I would."

Optimus nodded and Lennox motioned Ratchet to follow him. Lennox took Ratchet to a series of rooms that had escaped the wrath of a loose Megatron. It wasn't till they examined the last one that Ratchet deemed it suitable for now.

"Thank-you Captain Lennox for showing me the rooms."

"You're welcome Ratchet, it has delayed a piece of business that I don't want to deal with right know."

"What's that" questioned Ratchet, as he began to set up a place to work.

"I told Sam that I would tell his parents about Tyrell's death."

Ratchet paused in his work to look at Lennox, Ratchet over the millenniums had to tell many Autobots and Decepticons alike that some of the love ones had died. It never got any easier.

Apparently Lennox need to get things off of his chest cause he kept talking. "I feel like it's my fault, I promised Tyrell after the attack at Qatar that I would get him home. But I failed, I'm the leader of my men and I couldn't even keep them safe." With that Will turned heel and marched out the door. Ratchet sighed, he had heard the same speech from dozens of mechs, most of all from their leader Optimus. Great leaders always blamed themselves when things happened that were out of there control.

Ratchet walked back to the main room, where he had left his patients. He was surprised to hear the sounds of argument bouncing off of the concrete walls.

He turned a corner and immediately saw the problem. Bumblebee had his cannons out trying to take aim at Barricade, Ironhide and even Optimus was wrestling with Bumblebee trying to be careful of the two teens still in Bumblebee's hand.

"Bumblebee, stand down, that's an order" roared Optimus, but Bee didn't listen, and struggling even harder.

Ratchet took stock of the whole situation and quickly reached into his subspace pocket and withdrew the largest wrench he had and threw it at Bumblebee's head. His aim was true and it hit Bumblebee with a large clang, stunning Bee. Ratchet ran forward while Bee was still confused and administered a sedative. The drug worked in seconds and Bumblebee slipped into recharge. Ratchet quickly scanned Sam and Mikeala and quickly determined that neither was injured, just scared, Ratchet left them in Bee's hand rounding onto the Weapon specialist and his leader. Ratchet looked at Ironhide and Optimus with a glare that even Megatron would run away from. "I take it that Bumblebee has noticed that Barricade was here."

Both 'bots grimaced and shook their heads. Ratchet grabbed his wrench and smacked each one upside the helm. The humans present were astonished at Ratchet's behavior towards his leader. They were even more amazed when neither 'bot did anything.

"Fools, you know Bumblebee's history with Barricade, why didn't you keep the two from seeing each other. Or at least warn Bumblebee that he was here as a prisoner." He turned back toward the two teens and set them down on the ground. He turned back towards the 'bots.

"Now help me move him, and Jazz to the med-bay." Ratchet turned to the gray Autobot who had stayed silent for the whole exchange and picked him up walking towards the med-bay. Optimus footsteps sounded behind him. Ratchet gently set Jazz down, and motioned to a place where Optimus could set down Bumblebee. Ratchet turned and went back to grab the boy, noticing that more humans were milling around the hallways. Ratchet made sure that he watched his feet so not to step on one. The boy hadn't move since he had been set down. Ratchet felt eyes on his back and turned around to see Barricade staring at him.

"Relax Barricade, I'm moving him to the med-bay."

Barricade's glare didn't lesion. Ratchet huff and grabbed the gurney the boy was on, walking away from Barricade. Ratchet didn't mess the low growl that followed him.

Let's just say that Barricade was fragged off that the medic took Tyrell, even though he had given the boy his word that he would stay with him. He glared at the floor, until a pair of feet appeared in the line of his vision. He looked up into the optics of Optimus Prime. He gave Prime the same glare that he gave Ratchet.

"Barricade, I know that you promised the human that you would stay with him, but with Bumblebee being injured and in the same room, I think I would be best if you stayed away."

Barricade just growled at Prime before returning his optics back to the ground. Though Prime wasn't done talking.

"With all the new humans coming in Ironhide is escorting you to a more secure room." With that Prime turned and walked away. As if that was the que Ironhide marched up a dragged Barricade roughly to his feet.

"One false move 'Con and I'll send you to deal with Megatron."

Barricade marched forward, not even thinking of escape. Where would he escape to? The Decepticon ranks were scattered, even if he hadn't forsaken his fraction he still would be at the wrong end of a gun barrel. He felt Dails under his chest armor, still in deep recharge, he wondered how the little mechling would react after he found out that they had been separated from Tyrell. He wondered how long it would take Autotards to figure out the soldier they were taking care off was Tyrell. No way in the Pit was he going to open his mouth. It was their fault he was nearly offlined in the first place. If they had protected Sam better, then Tyrell wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself.

Again Barricade wondered why he had saved the boy, he could have easily walked away, enjoying his freedom. But no his spark had him feeling things that he had thought he buried a long time ago. Before Mission City he could kill and not think twice about it anymore. But ever since he had landed on Earth he found himself acting more like himself before he had received his insignia. He remembered the youngling inside of him that wanted to do good and help end the war. He could even remember a time when he played with a certain yellow scout. His reminiscing was cut short when Ironhide shoved him through a doorway into an empty room.

"I'm right outside this door" Ironhide warned before closing the door behind him. Barricade sighed, twisting his hands in the cuffs around his wrists before settling down against a wall, allowing his head to rest against it and dropping off into recharge.

* * *

><p>Lennox looked at the couple in front of him. It was hard to believe that these where Tyrell's parents. Ty's father was of normal height, slightly overweight, and balding black hair. His mother was a tall women, thin, with light brown hair and commanding eyes. Those eyes seemed to drill into him. The moment he was dreading was upon him. He was thankful that someone had already informed them about the Autobots, it made what he was about to tell them easier on him.<p>

"Mr. & Mrs. Witwicky, my name in Captain William Lennox…"

"Wait a minute," demanded Mrs. Witwicky. "You're the man my son always wrote about, said that you were the father of his squad."

Lennox was taken aback from her words but pushed forward. "Yes, I am the leader of the squad Tyrell was in."

This time Mr. Witwicky interrupted him. "That means you were in Qatar with him, how did you survive and Tyrell didn't" Lennox could hear the bottled in angry and grief.

"Mr. Witwicky, Tyrell did escape the attack at Qatar. He managed to come home safely…" Lennox told the Witwicky's of the battle at Mission City, how Tyrell protected Sam when no others could.

"Tyrell died trying to protect Sam from Megatron. It was because of him Optimus reached Sam in time, allowed him to defeat Megatron. Your son is a hero, he saved thousands of lives." Lennox spared the Witwickys the detail of how Megatron got rid of Tyrell. Mrs. Witwicky was crying, shaking. Mr. Witwicky was trying to comfort her.

"Thank-you Capt. Lennox for telling us the truth. Do you know where Sam is?" asked Mrs. Witwicky.

"Here I am Mom," said Sam approaching the couple. Mrs. Witwicky launched herself at Sam, grabbing him in a hug. Sam broke down again and began to cry on her shoulder, Mr. Witwicky came up and joined the two.

"Shh Sam, its alright" soothed Mrs. Witwicky. "Its not your fault honey."

"Yes it is m-m-mom."

Mrs. Witwicky didn't say anything else, she just kept hugging Sam slightly rocking him back and forth.

Lennox walked away from the trio, giving them the privacy they deserved. He walked to the form of Optimus in his semi mode. The room was quickly emptying of people.

"Hey Optimus, why don't we give the Witwickys some privacy for a few moments."

"Alright Capt. Lennox" he opened his door, Will climbed in and Optimus drove out of the room.

Lennox sighed, leaning his head back against the seats. He wished that all this hadn't happened, that he could be home with his wife and daughter now. He was thankful that he would at least get to see them in the future.

"Is something wrong Capt. Lennox."

"No Optimus, I just want to go home and see my wife and daughter and please call me Will, or just Lennox."

"Alright Will, you probably will see your family soon."

"Thanks Optimus."

* * *

><p>Ratchet had finished all the repairs needed on Jazz and Bumblebee, both were now in recharge. Ratchet turned to his human patient. Over the past few hours he had regained consciousness for a few moments before slipping back in unconsciousness. It was never enough time for Ratchet to find out who he was.<p>

Ratchet just kept looking down at the young man, when something on one of his hands caught his attention. He carefully opened the half closed hand to stare at the glyph that was printed on his hand.

It was a kill on sight glyph, how on earth did this man get that. From the looks of it it was a couple of days old, the only people that Ratchet knew of that had been in contact with 'Cons was Lennox's squad.

:Optimus could you bring Lennox and Epps down to the med-bay. I think this young man is part of there squad:

There was a pause before Optimus answered. :I'm on my way Ratchet:

Epps was walking down the hallway when he heard the semi behind him. He turned around as the semi reached him, surprised to see Lennox in the front seat.

"Wats going on man?" questioned Epps.

"Don't know Epps, Optimus says that Ratchet wants us in the med-bay says that he thinks he has one of our squad in there."

Epps wasted no time climbing into Optimus. Optimus sped rest of the way to the med-bay. Lennox and Epps were anxious to find out if this was one of their buddies. As soon as Optimus stopped they both jumped out giving Optimus room to transform.

Ratchet appeared in front of them. "Thank-you for coming so fast, I hope you can help identify this man."

"What makes you think he's one of our men?" asked Lennox as he followed the medic into the room.

"While checking up on him, I noticed a glyph on his hand. Now this glyph was put on him by a Decepticon a few days ago. The only people I know of that has had contact with Decepticons in the last few days would be your squad."

"How would one get this glyph?" asked Epps.

"You would have had to touch a Decepticon that was still online and knew what was going on."

"But none of my squad touched a Decepticon except to strap down the piece of tail we salvaged from that scorpion one" commented Lennox, as they approached the table the man was on. Ratchet offered his hand to lift both of them up onto the table.

Lennox and Epps slowly approached the man. They could immediately see that he was still in bad shape. Lennox reached the young man first, staring into the face, Epps right behind him.

"No way," whispered Lennox backing up a few steps.

"It can't be" said Epps backing up with Lennox.

Both of the Autobot were confused at the soldiers actions.

"I take it that you know who he is?" said Ratchet.

Lennox swallowed hard before answered. "Yes, its Tyrell."

* * *

><p>Well hoped you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon. Thank-you for taking the time to read it. Please review! I saw TF3 a few weeks ago in 3D and it was amazing, I was one of those dorks that pretended to dodge pieces of flying glass much to my sister's annoyance. It was stupid to do but it was funny.<p>

P.S did anyone else see Barricade in DoTM. I swear I saw him next to Shockwave when the human were attacking him. It was defiantly a police car, and it looked just like him. I guess it could have been one of the new Decepticons that scanned those police cars in Washington, but I swear it was him. Well I was just wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicated to Bluestar2011, thanks for all the emails! It got me to focus on this story again!

Chapter Nine

Ty had been floating in a black fog with no pain whatso ever. Every once in a while faces of his family passed by accompanied by their voice.

"Tyrell" they called. One in particular called over and over, it seemed to demand that he get up.

Tyrell knew that voice, he remembered that voice was meant to be obeyed. He began to fight the black fog, it tried to cling to him unwilling to let him go. He fought harder, the fog weakening and finally letting him go. He opened his eyes to find Will and Epps worried faces looking down at him.

"Hey guys," he whispered.

Smiles appeared on the two soldiers faces.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" said Epps. Tyrell smiled at the joke no matter how lame it was.

"You gave us quite a scare Ty. Everyone thought you were dead, Sam's pretty torn up over it" said Lennox seriously.

"Is Sam okay, Megatron didn't hurt him" an edge of panic and fear was in his voice, his heart began to beat faster in fear. Ratchet began to step forward when Tyrell's stress level began to rise. He feared that it would aggravate Ty's injuries more. Will saw Ratchet begin to step forward and knew that he had to calm Tyrell down.

"Calm down Ty, Sam's fine. He's got a few cuts and bruises, but he's fine. Because of you Optimus was able to be there to save him."

Tyrell relaxed almost instantly, it was good to know that he made the right choice. He looked at Will. "Would you tell this Optimus guy thanks."

"Your welcome" said a deep baritone voice.

If his neck wasn't injured, Ty would have snapped it to the side to see the owner of the voice. Instead he gently turned and saw a large…Autobot, that's what Sam called them. This one was over 30 ft. tall, most of his armor was blue, his chest area was red, and he was covered in flames. Ty looked into its face, unlike Cade, he had blue eyes with a kind expression on his face. From the color scheme Ty was sure that this was the semi who had fallen behind to fight the Decepticon.

His attention was drawn away from the large Autobot by a tingling sensation running up and down his body. Ty gently turned his head to find another 'bot. This one was yellow, but not as bright as Bumblebee. He had a stern look about him, some parts of his face made it appear like he had a handlebar mustache. Ty noticed the word rescue, and the lights and knew that this was the search and rescue hummer. He though back to the run on the highway. Sam had said all these guy's names but he only could remember their vehicle models. He thought on it harder, Ratchet, that was his name. He had been one of the two who had been defending Sam until that flying Dorito injured him. Tyrell thought that Sam had said he was the Autobots medic.

This was confirmed by Epps a second later.

"How's he doing Doc Bot?"

"Better, the nanites are doing there job. He'll be able to leave in a few days. He won't be fully recovered for a few weeks."

Something in Ratchet's voice, made Tyrell believe that he wouldn't be leaving the med bay for a few weeks, no matter what Ratchet was saying. Maybe he could have Barricade rescue him from this medic's grasp. He let his eyes move across the room, he saw Bumblebee, and the little silver mech, but no Cade. He had promised that he would stay with him. Optimus saw Tyrell's gaze sweep across the room, searchingly, and the look of disappointment afterwards. Optimus knew what he was searching for.

"Barricade is in the next room over. I thought it was best giving his and Bumblebee's history. I'm hoping, if your willing to explain how Ironhide ended up finding you with him.

Tyrell sighed, the memories of being injured were still fresh and painful to think about. He could feel the ghost of the pain in his body, but this would help Barricade. He told them everything that happened on the roof to waking up there.

"What about the glyph on your hand, when did that appear," asked Ratchet.

"It appeared after I touched the tail of the scorpion's tail, it burned really bad." He didn't mention the visions of Megatron on Cybertron. He suddenly felt tiny feet on his lap and only had a second to prepare himself before his hurt face was assaulted by a hug from Dials.

"Ty-Ty is okay. I knew Cady was right!"

Optimus looked down at Lennox. "I take this as the sparkling that Mikaela was looking for."

Lennox just gazed at the little transformers wondering where it came from. "I know Sam said you saved it, but I didn't really believe it that you did."

"Ya, sorry for not telling you before the battle. I grabbed him and replaced him with my phone moments before it was destroyed. His name is Dials and apparently I'm his guardian."

Dials chose to speak up from the place where he glued himself to, Ty's face.

"Ya, voice say it bring guardian, Ty-Ty came." He then returned to rubbing his face against Tyrells making a purring noise.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, amusement in his eyes. "This will be interesting, a human becoming a guardian of a Transformer, blessed by the All-Spark itself."

Ratchet blinked his optics in surprise, "the All-Spark's blessing."

"Yes, the voice the sparkling heard, it was obviously the All-Spark. It made sure one of its last creations could be safe."

Ratchet vented, thinking when he realized something that the sparkling said, he let out a low growl that even had Optimus backing away from him.

"We looked all over for that sparkling and that slagging 'Con had him the whole time," he yelled, his hands twitching towards the wrench on the work table. Dials whimpered, Ty brought his uninjured hand up and rubbed the small bot's back, comforting it. Ratchets yell woke up the other four people in the med bay.

"Ratchet whats goin on?" asked a sleepy Mikaela. She was curled up with Sam on Bee's chest, they arrived moments after Lennox had said that the boy was Tyrell. Bee had come out of recharge long enough to grab them and put them there. None had heard the revelation. Not even Jazz, who had the sharpest hearing of any bot Ratchet had seen, all had been stone dead tired and slept like rocks.

Ratchet didn't want to stress Ty out further, "Nothing go back to recharge, my scans say that your in need of more."

"Na, it wont help anything" said Sam, sitting up, stretching, and glancing at the group around the table, catching the eyes of the person laying on the table. He knew those eyes, eyes he never thought he would see again. He scrambled off of Bee's chest, avoiding the hands that tried to catch him. He shimmed off the table Bee had been sleeping on, and ran to the table Lennox and Epps stood on, running up the stairs to the tabletop. Only slowing as he reached the top of the stairs, looking at the figure on the it. He was covered in bandages and casts, his face cut up and swollen it was unrecognizable but he knew those eyes.

"Tyrell?"

"Hey Sam" came the whispered reply. Sam wanted to fling himself on his brother again, a hand on his shoulder distracted him from these thoughts. He turned to face Lennox and Epps.

"How?"

"Apparently Barricade saved him. If it wasn't for him Tyrell would've died" said Lennox gently.

Sam shuddered remebering the police car that had almost kidnapped him days earlier. How could the same bot, save his brother?

Behind him, Bumblebee clicked in the surprise. Sam gently stepped away from the soldiers and sat down next to Tyrell, noticing Dials curled up on Ty's face, Ty noticed this.

"Thanks for keeping the lil guy safe, I understand you had a slight problem keeping an eye on him" a slight smile on his lips, then he turned serious. "I'm glad that your okay."

Tears escaped Sam's eyes. "I should be the one glad that your alive, I thought you were dead…again."

"I know Sam. I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that your okay. You will always be my top priority," he smiled again. "Besides, you should know by know that giant evil robots cant keep me down."

Sam let out a little laugh, smiling through his tears, gently taking his brother's hand in his.

"Mom and Dad will be so relieved when they find out." They both turned when they heard a groan. Everyone looked at Lennox, who looked a little flustered.

"I just told your parents a couple of hours ago the news." The room was silent for a second before Tyrell began to laugh, keeping in mind his hurt ribs. Everyone joined in as Lennox marched out of the room looking for the Witwickys. Optimus excused himself, Bee set Mikaela down next to Sam and followed Optimus into the room next door.

Barricade had come out of recharge to discover the little phonebot absence. He looked over at the door, making out the shape of Ironhide behind it, who was tinkering with his cannons. He assumed that Dials left to find Tyrell. He twisted at the cuffs, wondering what the Autobots were going to do with him, not that it mattered much anymore anyway. Megatron was dead, along with most of the Decepticon forces. Starscream escaped like the coward he was.

Cade let his thoughts wander to Frenzy, he had heard nothing from the little 'con for days. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Frenzy had been his partner for vorns. Barricade often thought of him as a little brother, Frenzy like him never wanted to be a Decepticon either. The sound of the door opening brought Cade back from his musing. In front of him stood Optimus Prime flanked by Bumblebee and Ironhide. Barricade knew that even standing there still, Prime was ten times the mech Megatron would ever be.

He waited patiently as Optimus stood their studying him, he forced his eyes from straying away from the Autobot leader to look at Bumblebee.

Oh, Bumblebee, they had been the best of friends before the war, as close as Twins. Barricade joining the 'Cons because of his father had torn the two apart. They had face each other many times on battle field, and had fought fiercely. But they had always let the other live instead of ending the other. He snapped back to the present when Optimus began to speak.

"Tyrell's awake, Ratchet says he's defianly going to be okay, also Dials is with him," said Optimus with a soft smile, Bumblebee's eyes seemed to bore into him. Barricade didn't say anything. Prime continued. "He told us everything, I understand that you wont be able to return to the Decepticons. I would like to offer you a place amongst us. You wouldn't have to be an Autobot, you can become a Neutral if that is your wish." With that Prime stepped forward and gently removed the cuffs from Barricade wrist.

Barricade was shocked by Prime's actions. He looked at the three mechs before him. Ironhide seemed to be in shock, a dark look on his face. Optimus was calm and just looked at Barricade, waiting for an answer. Cade looked at Bumblebee, who was looking at him with a hopeful expression. Barricade suddenly felt like a youngling again, debating with Bee on which side to choose, he remembered what he said finally. "Bee, I promise that when the time comes we'll both join up with the Autobots." These long forgotten words began to bounce around in Cade's head.

Ironhide watched the mech before him make-up his mind. He couldn't help but notice the hopeful expression in Bee's face. Why would Bee look that way, it was common knowledge that Bee hated the mech before him for some reason. Now he looked like it was his greatest wish that Barricade would join them. Something changed in Barricade's face as he looked at Bee, then he mumbled something. Ironhide caught the two words 'slagging promise'. Bumblebee heard it also and his body shook with silent laughter. Then Cade looked at Prime.

"I once made a promise, as much as I would love to be neutral, I must say I'll become an Autobot."

Ironhide felt his mouth pop open, Bumblebee whistled and whirled happily. Optimus looked at Ironhide and chuckled, gently pushing his jaw back into place, Barricade snickered. Optimus looked back at Barricade.

"I'm glad that you have decided on joining us. I believe that Tyrell would like to see you" He soon left the room along with Ironhide, leaving Bumblebee and Barricade alone. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Cade kept his optics glued to the floor, beginning to walk around Bee to go into the med bay. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly turned and looked Bumblebee in the eyes. He had a soft smile on his face plates and in a voice Barricade though he would never hear again he said. "Its nice to be on the same side again."

Bee then walked past Cade into the med-bay. Cade was to stunned to move for a second, before he followed Bee into the med-bay.

He saw Jazz standing by the table talking to Tyrell.

"I wanted to thank-you for saving me. If you hadn't, the Jazz-man would have been in two pieces." All the bots present knew that Jazz was very serious, he didn't even speak with his accent.

"Your welcome" came the soft reply. Barricade continued forward until he was next to Jazz looking down at Tyrell. Ty's eyes looked up at him, and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey Barricade"

"Tyrell" before he could say anything else he felt a something hit his head with a large clang. He turned slowly to gaze into the eyes of a very pissed off Ratchet, who had another wrench in his hand.

"Would you please explain why you didn't say anything about Tyrell or Dials."

Barricade wasn't about to be bullied by the medic. "You didn't ask,"

Jazz and Bee backed away as one of Ratchet's optics began to short, making it look like it was twitching.

"I didn't ask" he said icily.

"Yes, and if you had a scanner in that wrench throwing head of yours, you would have known that Dials was under Tyrell's gurney the whole ride from Mission City."

Jazz clamped a hand on his mouth to keep from laughing, beside Ironhide, no one dared to reprimand the Autobot medic.

Tyrell knew that things were about to get ugly, and he did the only thing that he could do. He groaned, which immediately brought Ratchet's attention back to Tyrell.

"Ratchet it hurts" Ratchet turned his back to Tyrell getting some pain medication. Barricade looked at Tyrell worriedly, when the human turned to him and deliberately blinked an eye at him. Barricade looked up the meaning. He realized that Tyrell was faking his pain to save him from Ratchets wrath. He shook his head, stupid little slagger. He heard Jazz chuckle and looked to see the saboteur smiling at him. He looked back at Tyrell, taking notice of Sam for the first time, the other organic Mikaela was sitting next to him. He was looking at Barricade, with just a hint of fear, but overall a sense of gratitude.

"Um, Thanks Barricade for saving my brothers life" he said.

Barricade looked at the teen, whom earlier that week he had tried to kidnap. His day was just full of surprises as he nodded a the boy. He was distracted when he heard yelling coming from the doorway. A loud female voice was echoing down the hallways. Every Autobot in the room turned towards the door.

"Your all in trouble know, you have invoked the wrath of Judy Witwicky," said Tyrell from behind the mechs.

The yelling came closer, the mechs had never imagined that an organic could be so loud, they all cringed as the door opened.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL US THAT OUR SON WAS DEAD, AND NOW SAY THAT HE IS ALIVE!" yelled at Judy at a beaten down Lennox, who was supporting a handkerchief to his head. When Lennox had told them the news, Judy had snapped out of her surprise and happiness at the news to whack Lennox upside the head with her purse before going into an rage fit.

"Mrs. Witwicky, we didn't know. His face is so torn up, it was impossible for the Autobots to make identification. I know Tyrell and that why it took so long for someone to find out. I would never tell you your son was dead and then the next second tell you he's alive for the fun of it" stated Lennox.

Before Judy could say a comeback, Sam called from the table.

"Mom, stop yelling, its not helping Ty."

Judy closed her mouth and marched towards the table, Ron running to catch up. The 'bots backed away as Judy came to the table, climbing the stairs to her sons. As soon as she reach the top, the waterworks started. She looked at Tyrell taking in all the cuts, cast, and bruises and finally understood why it took everyone awhile to identify her son. She could hardly recognized him, as she went forward and sat next to him.

Tyrell smiled at his mother, "Hey mom"

"Hey baby," said Judy, combing Ty's hair off his face smiling through her tears, Ron sat down next to them, blinking away a few tears.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of Chapter Nine. I will probably write one more chapter to this story. I pretty sure that I will write a squeal. Thanks for reading! Please review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A Week Later

Tyrell stared out the window at the dam below, Barricade had snuck him out of the med-bay. Between Ratchet's and his mother bedside manners he was going crazy just lying there. He was almost healed completely except for his left leg. The nanites had yet to repair it and Ratchet had insisted that he put it into a cast. Amazingly between Barricade and himself they had found a pair of crutches in the base.

He felt Dials snuggle down deeper in his pants pocket. The little mech hadn't left his side since he woke up. It was still weird to think that he was responsible for a Cybertronian, Ratchet had told him that if he needed any help that the Autobots were there. He was very thank-full for that, with the stunt Dials pulled on Bee and Sam he was sure that the little bot would prove to be a handful when he got older. The door of the room suddenly swung open.

"Surprising to see you out and about" Ty turned around to find Will looking at him.

"Ya, I wanted to see the sky again."

"Understandable with what you went though. I take it that Ratchet doesn't know you're here" said Will smirking.

Tyrell grimaced, "Not exactly, Barricade kinda snuck me out. If it was up to Ratchet it would be a month before I set a foot outside, and my mother is totally backing him up"

Will raised a hand to his head where he was supporting a cut from Mrs. Witwicky. "Your braver then I am kid, your mother scares the shit out of me. Look at what she did with her purse."

Tyrell laughed, "You should be glad that she didn't have her bat with her, you wouldn't have escaped with just a cut." Will eyes widened a little at the news but didn't say anything else. Tyrell finally noticed what Will was wearing, it was his dress uniform, he raised an eyebrow, Will smiled.

"Going home in a few hours, the Autobot Weapon Specialist is taking me. The little silver Pontiac Solstice is taking Epps home.

Tyrell nodded, "So the squads breaking up"

Will shook his head, his grin going wider. "Nope, Keller is trying to form a team of humans with the Autobots, if that happens our squad will be recruited since we have the most experience."

"Speaking of the squad, how's Fig?"

"He's doing good, fit to be tied that he missed the battle. In a few months he'll be able to come back if he wants."

A bellow could be heard through the base, Will turned to Tyrell. "I think Ratchet's discovered your absence."

"Ya, that's my que, exit stage left, bye Will" said Tyrell as he turned and began to sped off to find a hiding place.

"See-ya Tyrell, I defiantly wouldn't want to be you."

Tyrell pecked pout the door before heading down the hallway that was large enough for almost all the Autobots to go down, aiming for the door at the end of it that would take him to human hallways. He almost made it when Bee came around the corner with Sam and Mikaela on his shoulder.

"Tyrell what are you doing out of the med-bay" asked Bee, who's voice was still on the rapsy side, as he came to a halt right in front of Tyrell, who had to crane his neck to see his face.

"Hiding from Ratchet, and my mother"he heard Sam laugh from high above him. Bee lowered his hand and Ty easied himself onto it, "Might I enquire how you managed to escape Rachet on crutches. You are not exactly quiet on those things."

"Cade, I managed to convince him to help me out, he left me awhile ago, I don't know what he's doing" said Ty, as Bee began to walk. "You not going to give me back to Ratchet are you Bee?"

Bee looked down at him but before he could answer someone else did.

"He better not, I risked my life sneaking you out of there"

Cade appeared next to Bee smirking. Sam and Mikaela jumped at the sudden appearance of the ex-con turned Autobot. It was strange to see Cade with blue optics instead of his blood red ones, his Decepticon symbol had also been replaced with the Autobots. He held out a hand towards Bee expectantly, Bee rolled his optics and gently transferred Tyrell over.

"I swear Barricade, I'm going to put bells on you, your to dang quiet for being a gigantic robot" remarked Sam glaring at the 'bot.

"You can try Ladiesman 217, but I'm afraid you aren't that crafty." He replied smirking, Tyrell turned to look at Sam.

"Ladiesman 217?"

"Ya, it is his ebay account name" laughed Mikaela. Tyrell began to laugh with her as Sam narrowed his eyes at 'Cade.

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?

"Not anytime soon" chuckled Barricade. Tyrell looked up at him.

"So what did you go do that was so important?"

Cade's optics grew sad "I was saying my last good-byes to Frenzy."

Tyrell gently patted the hand beneath him, during the long hours in the Med-Bay Cade had told him many things about himself, including his partner Frenzy who he admitted he saw as a little brother. When Cade found out the news of Frenzy's fate, he had let a tear escape him and only Tyrell saw it. He absolutely refused to hand over the body over to the government to be dumped into the ocean. He wouldn't tell anyone what he did with the body, not even Tyrell.

Bee put a hand on his friend's shoulder give him a gently squeeze. Cade placed his other hand over Bee's squeezing it back. The both had lost dear friends because of the war, it was a comfort to know that there friendship had survived. They continued to walk in silence, not caring where they were going until a sudden tapping noise of metal striking metal, from behind them had both 'Bee and 'Cade stopping mid-step, the tapping continued, a chill ran up the 'bots spines. Bee reached up and took Sam and Mikaela down from his shoulder in to his hands, Cade cupped his hand around Tyrell before they both turned slowly around. There standing in the middle of the hallway stood Ratchet, tapping the head of his wrench into the palm of his hand.

"Hi Ratchet" Bee said hesitantly while opening a comm link with Barricade. :What are we going to do? I not supposed to be walking around, and Tyrell's supposed to be in the Med-Bay. We are so fragged!"

"Hello Bee, Barricade, Sam, Mikaela" answered Ratchet still tapping his wrench, not yet catching sight of Tyrell in Barricades cupped hands. It seemed that the longer Ratchet stood there unmoving, he got larger, the hallway behind him getting darker, throwing omnibus shadows around the yellow mech.

:Bee, prepare to transform and get the slag out of here:

Tyrell choose that moment to peak over Cade's hand at the medic. He instantly regretted it when Ratchet's stare landed on him. Ratchets optics looked like the depths of the ocean, crushing you with their weight.

Ratchet stopped tapping the wrench as he glared at Tyrell. "Would one of you explain to me why you have my patient, and why Bee is up walking around?" he questioned as he began to take steps towards the group.

"Haha, Ratchet, funny story" mentioned Cade taking a small step backwards.

Ratchet paused in his advance giving them a look, "Really, I would love to hear it Barricade."

"Well you see…" :Now Bumblebee:

Quick as they could Barricade and Bumblebee transformed around the humans, burning rubber as they escaped.

"Barricade you bring him back, he's not fully recovered" yelled Ratchet as he ran to catch the two. But he lost them as they wove through the corridors, eventually exiting the dam in the same place where Sector Seven had taken Bee through. It was only then that Bee and Cade allowed the humans inside of them to get out, remaining in there alt-forms.

"That's was awesome" exclaimed Tyrell laughing as he crutched his way over to Sam and Mikaela.

"I beg to differ" said Mikaela looking a tad bit green.

"Come on Mikaela, you got to admit that that was cool" said Sam, he looked back at the entrance to the dam "Is Ratchet always that scary?"

All eyes and optics turned to look at Bumblebee for answers. "Only when you leave the Med-Bay without his permission, or do something against his medical orders. He usually reserves that particular glare with both sets of Twins."

"Twins?" questioned Sam, with a confused look on his face.

"There the Cybertronian version of identical twins, the older set Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the younger Skids and Mudflap. Sides and Sunny have left claw marks on the floor from being dragged to the Med-Bay. Ratchet is one of the few Mechs that the Twin's fear. He's deadly with the wrench he had in his hand" explained Bumblebee. "Skids and Mudflap are in the Med-Bay all the time, they fight with each other continuously. The only way to deal with them is to pick them up and bash their heads together."

"They sound like quite the characters" murmured Tyrell as he sat down on Bee's hood along with Sam and Mikaela.

"Just think hillbilly's, and you pretty much know what to except when they get here" commented Barricade.

"Hillbillies? Seriously" Mikaela said "Like cant read, bucktooth, with big deformed ears"

"Yup, complete with a prized gold tooth and accent" chuckled Barricade.

"How long until they get here" asked Sam looking worried.

"Don't know, Optimus is hoping to send out a transmission to alert fellow Autobots were we are. I just hope that it takes both sets of Twins awhile to get here so Earth can prepare for them" answered Bee.

"How many Autobots do you think are out there?" asked Tyrell gazing up into the sky, like he was expecting some to come down that minute.

"Before the war, a few million, know we would be lucky if 100 showed up" stated Bee with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Gosh, your war was really bad" said Sam, stating the obvious.

"I think it just got two more casualties" said Mikaela looking back at the entrance. They all turned to look at where she was. Standing there was Ironhide and Optimus. Optimus looked at the ensemble group looking at them with disappointment in his optics. Ironhide was glaring at Barricade, unlike the other mechs who had come to except Barricade, he didn't. It was when Ironhide shifted his weight did they see Judy Witwicky sitting in a smug looking Ratchet's hand.

"Tyrell Witwicky, you get back in that Med-Bay this instant, or I will get off this hand and come over there.

Tyrell quickly slid off Bee's hood, making his way back to Barricade.

"Sorry Tyrell" said Sam, trying to hide his grin, Mikaela jabbed her elbow into his side.

"You too Samuel" stated Ratchet.

"What" squawked Sam, "There's nothing wrong with me"

"We don't know that, I want to run more tests to see if holding the All-Spark affected you in anyway."

"Ratchet it did nothing, talk to Tyrell, he's the one who clutched his head when the cube let out that burst of energy."

All eyes and optics snapped to Tyrell who glared at Sam. "Way to throw me under the bus Sam" He shrugged mouthing sorry. Tyrell knew that Sam hated doctor check-ups but why did he have to turn on him. He opened his mouth to tell Ratchet what happened when he got a feeling in his gut to not say anything. Tyrell thought fast "A piece of debris hit me in the head, that's the only reason I grabbed it. It was like a piece of concrete to the side of my head. That's the whole reason, I swear. "He knew he should have told Ratchet the truth, but he didn't want to admit he was heard a voice and saw images when the blue wave of energy touched him. It made him think of hid great-great grandfather and how they locked him away for the same things.

The medic seemed to except this answer, but Tyrell could see the glint in his optics which Tyrell had learned meant that he was going to run a lot of scans over him just to be sure.

"Regardless, both of you in the Med-bay now" snapped Ratchet, "Bumblebee, Barricade come also, I need to check your legs Bee, and Barricade you will have some dents that will be needing repair."

It didn't escape anyone's notice of the threat Ratchet implied. Both bots turned and looked at Optimus with pleading optics. The leader chuckled "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. Barricade you knew that Ratchet hadn't cleared Tyrell, so he wasn't allowed out of the Med-Bay, but you snuck him out anyway. Bumblebee you also knew that you weren't supposed to be walking around so much, your legs are not fully healed. Ratchets is just trying to protect you and Tyrell from further harm, Understood?

They both nodded, Tyrell was feeling a little guilty of having Barricade sneak him out.

"That reminds me Prime, sir, I would like to ask your permission to become Tyrell's Guardian" said Barricade.

"If he so chooses" said Optimus, all eyes went again to Tyrell who had yet to enter Barricade's cab.

He smiled looking at Barricade, "Thought you already was."

Barricade chuckled as Tyrell sat down, he was glad that Tyrell had accepted him. He slipped the seat belt around his charge, vowing to himself that he would always keep Tyrell safe. Tyrell relaxed as they drove to the Med-Bay because he knew that in that moment they were in the eye of the storm, once they reached the far side all hell would break lose, and it did.

*Clang* "You do not take my patients out of my Med-Bay" *Clang* "without my permission" *Clang*

"Ratchet" *Clang* "He's been in here a week, the only thing the nanites have yet to heal is his left leg" *Clang*

Tyrell, Sam, and Bee watched in their positions next to Judy, who was guarding them from escaping, as Ratchet chased Barricade around a table, watching as Ratchet threw his collection of wrenches at Cade as Cade tried to keep the table between them so Ratchet couldn't just start pounding on him. This way he managed to escape a few well aimed wrenches.

Sam leaned over to Tyrell to whisper something in his ear. "I'm guessing that they don't have a Hippocratic Oath on Cybertron."

Barricade managed to hear the little comment and looked at them mouthing no. Unfortunately Ratchet seized the Mustang's moment of distraction to finally get his hands on Barricade.

"Come on Ratchet can't we talk?" An evil grin from Ratchet was all the answers Barricade got before the wrench came down very hard on his helm a few times. Barricade was dizzy by the time Ratchet was done.

"Now stay there until I'm done checking the other three hooligans, so I can repair the dents" commanded Ratchet pointing his wrench in Barricade's face.

All three cringed when Ratchet turned to look at them.

"On the table Bee" Bee didn't argue, he sat down on the table keeping still as Ratchet checked his legs. Ratchet found everything in working order.

"Your repairs seem to be working well. I still want you to go easy though, no sparring with Ironhide for at least a month."

"A month" whined Bee, who shut-up immediately as Ratchet's fingers began to twitch towards his wrench. Bee held up his hands. "Okay, okay, no sparring with Hide for a month, Scouts honor."

A ping on his comm informed him that Barricade was trying to contact him.

:What Cade:

:Hey don't get snappy with me, I just would like to point out he never said we couldn't spar together: Bee looked over Ratchet's shoulder at the Bot who was smirking at him. :Come on it will be like old times:

Bee coughed to cover his snort. :So in other words I will be standing victories over you, as you try to get up:

:We'll see about that, I wasn't in the right state of mind that last match. If I had been I would have gotten the glasses that night:

"Alright Bee your finished" said Ratchet as he used a sheet to wipe his hands. "Your turn Sam."

Sam looked around like he was about to make a dash for the door when Judy came up behind him and slapped him upside the head. "Mom" he yelped.

"Don't you Mom me mister, I know what you were thinking, your are not leaving until Dr. Ratchet has checked you out."

"Thank-you Mrs. Witwicky" said Ratchet smiling softly at the woman.

"Please call me Judy, Dr. Ratchet."

"Alright Judy," Ratchet said as he turned to look at Sam.

"This will only take a few moments Sam" Sam just grumbled standing still as Ratchet began his scans. It took about ten minutes before it was done, Sam personally thought that Ratchet had dragged it out on purpose. "My scans show everything is normal Sam, your free to go."

"Told you I was fine." That earned him another slap. "What was that for?" he asked as he stepped away from his mother.

"I taught you better than that, be respectful."

Tyrell put a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Sam looked so betrayed. His laughter soon quieted when Ratchet looked at him, he sighed, it was his turn. He limped over until he was in front of the medic, balancing on his crutches. He had a sneaky suspicion that Ratchet was running the same scans he had just ran on Sam.

"It seems like the nanites have finished and gone offline, your left leg is entirely healed. If you wait one more moment I will remove the cast."

"Then can he leave" piped up Barricade in the background.

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet, Tyrell gave him the best puppy eye expression he could. Ratchet looked at the pleading eyes around him and gave in. "Yes, after I remove his cast he will be free to go."

"Thanks Ratchet" said Tyrell as he sat down, watching as Ratchet's hand transformed into a set of tools, one of them a tiny saw. With more precision than a human doctor could, Ratchet cut the cast off. Tyrell looked down at his leg and hesitantly tried to wiggle his toes, they wiggled. He smiled as he gently stood up putting weight down on hit, and began to walk around. If anyone told him two weeks ago that he would have had both legs broken and a week later be able to walk again with no limp he would have said they were crazy.

Judy was so happy to see her eldest son walking again, she couldn't help the tears that began to stream down he face as she walked up and gave her son a hug. "I never thought such miracles could happen." She turned and looked at Barricade, the whole reason her son was still alive, the reason that he could walk. "Thank-you Barricade, I doubt any of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you."

Barricade was for the first time in his entire life that he was thanked. It made him feel good inside. "Your welcome Mrs. Witwicky."

She smiled and turned to look at both her boys. "It seems like I'm not needed in here anymore, I better go check on your father."

"See you later mom" they both yelled, she waved before she excited the room. Moments later Mikaela walks in.

"So you guys cleared yet?"

"Almost Ratchet's still got to repair Barricade's dents" answered Sam. Mikaela nods, climbing up the steps to the table they were on. She watched closely as Ratchet began his repairs. It didn't escape his notice that Mikaela watched every single move he made, he stopped his repairs to offer his hand.

"Would you like a closer look as I finish."

"I would love too."

Ratchet set her on his shoulder and began to explain everything he did as he went about. Mikaela took all this in, asking questions here and there. Within no time Ratchet was done.

"Mikaela would you be willing to learn more about Cybertronian anatomy? I could use an assistant with small hands"

Mikaela looked at him shocked, "Yes, I would like that."

Ratchet smiled at the shocked girl. "As soon as we have a permanent base we will begin your lessons."

"Thanks Ratchet, I won't let you down."

"I'm sure I won't be disappointed, now all of you out of my Med-Bay" he said, making shooing motions with his hands. Bee and Barricade took their charges and left the Med-Bay.

Ratchet watched the five walk away turning his attention back to the scans he took of Tyrell. He had picked up a faint energy signal in his brain, very faint. It had went undetected in most of his scans except one. He could tell what it was or if it was harmful. Other than just being there, it didn't seem to be affecting Tyrell. He decided not to mention it to Tyrell, it didn't seem to be harming him, and Ratchet speculated it was a remaining nanite's signal that had yet to go offline. He would keep an eye on it just in case.

With Tyrell finally cleared from the Med-Bay, the Witwicky's decided it was time to go home to Tranquility. The Autobot's decided to escort them home and stay there until the government found a place for them to set up base. Before leaving the base all were forced to sign nondisclosure agreements from the government. Tyrell still wondered how long it would take before Sam told Miles about the Autobots.

Tyrell said good bye to his squad, knowing that it wasn't going to be the last time that they all saw each other. They all had been approached by Keller and had signed on to be the first soldiers to work with the Autobots, a group that was to be called NEST, whose goal was to keep the world safe from any remaining Decepticons on the planet. Judy was not very happy that Tyrell had signed onto another tour of duty after almost being killed. But after a lot of talking and promising on Barricade's part of how he would keep him safe, she consented. She knew that it was Tyrell's choice in the end even if she didn't agree with it.

She was happy about Dials though. Ever since she had found out that Tyrell was his Guardian and was going to take of him she had went into Grandparent mode, spoiling the little sparkling, treating it as she would one of her own grandkids. Sam found this hilarious until he was informed that he was going to an active babysitter if he didn't shut-up. All the bots loved the little sparkling, it had been awhile since they had seen a child of their species. All promised to help Tyrell if Dials began to get to much of a handful.

With the end of the fighting for know, Tyrell was content to relax at home for the moment; it was the first time in months that he didn't have to be afraid of a sudden attack by the enemy. Barricade was also happy to relax; he ended up changing his alt-form to a 2008 Ford Mustang with silver flames up the side of it, to fit in better. A police cruiser parked in the driveway would have raised a few eyebrows in the Witwicky's neighborhood .

A couple of days later Tyrell found himself at Look Out Point lying on Cade's hood with Dials on his chest, with all the Autobots. Sam and Mikaela were making out on Bumblebee's hood as Optimus looked to the sky sending out a transmission to the stars.

_With the Allspark gone we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart like us, there's more to them then meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, We are waiting._

No one noticed the streak of light in the sky that was Starscream as he flew out of earth's atmosphere into space. _You might think you have won Autobots but this war has only begun._

The End, or is it?

Well that is the end of this story, I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, it was my first attempt at a Transformer story, I hope I did well. Thank-you everyone for reading it, keep an eye out for the sequel. Though it might take a while, I cannot decide if I want Tyrell to go with Sam and them in the second one, or stay with Lennox and the soldiers Please review to let me know what you thought of it!

I also just realized that I have been referring to Jazz as a Porsche all this time, opps, my bad. Sorry for that.

I might also make a little one shot of how Sam meet the Autobots, and Barricade attacking him from Barricade's point of view, so keep an eye out for that also.


End file.
